Here with me
by Lilyanne12
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE! Drago et Ron apprenent à vivre avec leur peine après la mort d'Harry. Traduction du texte de Blanche Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Here with me

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Traductrice**: Lilyanne12

**Rating**: M

**Paring**: Ron/Drago

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. L'histoire a été écrite par Blanche Malfoy, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Je tiens à vous avertir que cette histoire est une slash, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelle. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin. Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 : Fait ce mouvement**

Le journal de Ron :

C'était tellement d'année plus tard que l'évidence m'avait frappé avec la force d'une grosse matraque.

Mais encore, comment aurais-je pu prévoir quelque chose comme ça? Comment pouvais-je savoir que j'allais faire face à une telle situation?

Je suppose que j'aurais du le voir arriver. J'aurais _du_ savoir. Et au plus profond de moi je savais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quand Harry avait présenté Drago comme son petit ami, que je n'étais pas jaloux d'Harry mais de _Drago_.

Vous voyez, avant j'étais le copain de Harry, son meilleur ami, son amoureux. J'étais celui qui tenait Harry dans mes bras quand tout allait mal, quand il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler sauf moi.

Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'on ne pouvait aimer qu'une seule fois. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Harry allait être mon seul amour pour toujours. C'était impossible d'avoir plus qu'une âme sœur.

Mais j'avais tort.

En premier je l'ignorais. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentais. Je me contentais de le détester dans mon monde soit complètement noir, soit complètement blanc. C'était le connard qui m'avait traité de n'importe quoi à l'école, celui qui avait rit de ma famille, de mon manque de talent et de ma couleur de cheveux.

Après Poudlard, il était seulement celui qui m'avait volé Harry.

J'ai détesté Harry très longtemps. Je le regrette maintenant, mais dans le temps je ne pouvais simplement prétendre que tout allait bien. Harry était censé rester avec moi – son meilleur ami – pas avec un homme que je croyais être un ancien supporter de Voldemort.

Putain de Drago Malefoy. Harry était amoureux de Drago Malefoy, la fouine. C'était évidemment que je n'allais pas prendre la nouvelle avec un sourire sur le visage.

Mais, éventuellement, j'ai pardonné à Harry. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand il semblait si doux, mignon et absolument heureux? Je devais seulement me faire à l'idée que Malefoy le rendait heureux, que ça me plaise ou non. J'ai vu dans les yeux d'Harry à quel point il aimait Malefoy. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, c'est vrai, mais je lui ai pardonné parce que je l'aimais tellement que j'étais même prêt à supporter Drago Malefoy pour lui.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Pendant six ans. Pendant six longues années je l'ai ai regardé ensemble. Je connaissais par cœur leurs changements d'humeur, leurs batailles, leurs caresses et leurs baisers passionnés. Harry était amusé par le fait que je semblais les connaître mieux qu'eux-mêmes.

Par contre, Drago ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout. Il m'avait toujours haït, moi et ma relation avec Harry, au moins autant que je le haïssais.

Drago et moi ne sommes jamais devenus amis. On se supportait simplement pour Harry. On ne s'échangeait des insultes seulement quand il n'était pas aux alentours. On ne se lançait des regards haineux que lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls dans le salon de leurs maisons.

Mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, entre ces insultes enfantines et ces regards meurtriers, je suis tombé par inadvertance amoureux de lui et Malefoy à arrêter d'être Malefoy, la fouine, pour devenir Drago.

Je n'y pouvais rien. Il n'était pas le salaud que je m'étais imaginé. À travers Harry, j'ai vu le meilleur de lui. J'ai appris à mieux le connaître. Pas qu'il m'ait laissé le faire. Je ne faisais qu'observer. J'ai appris sa routine, comment il aimait aider les orphelins à tous les dimanches en leur apprenant à voler, comment il aimait les toasts pour le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner, comment il repoussait ses cheveux sur le coté. J'ai appris tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il détestait. Quelques fois, je sentais que je le connaissais mieux qu'Harry lui-même. Mais Drago ne m'ouvrait jamais son cœur. Pas comme Harry.

Quelques fois je pense qu'Harry m'a fait tomber amoureux de Draco en insistant pour que je fasse partie de leur vie.

Malgré ma culpabilité face à mes pensée et à mes émotions, je n'ai jamais dis un mot. Et ce n'était pas comme si Draco avait posé les yeux sur moi avec autre chose que du dégoût et du mépris.

Je le regardais aussi avec mépris mais. Au fond…Enfin. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder d'une autre façon. D'ailleurs, je le détestais toujours pour être avec Harry, pour me l'avoir volé, pour me laisser l'aimer. C'était comme ça que ça devait être. Quelques fois j'abaissais mon masque, parce que personne n'est capable de cacher un sentiment trop longtemps, du moins pas un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour. Je me laissais le regarder d'une façon dont seul Harry avait le droit. J'avais honte de moi, c'était mal, mais mes yeux le cherchaient partout.

Je n'avais jamais voulut agir comme ça…Jamais. Mais ensuite…

Ensuite Harry est mort. Juste comme ça. Tué par un fan délirant.

Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Après Voldemort, rien n'était une menace pour le Grand Harry Potter. Nous pensions qu'Harry était invincible, qu'il était immortel; comme s'il avait un bouclier qui le protégeait du mal du monde entier.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je pleurais jour et nuit. J'ai tellement bu que je me suis réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital avec Hermione qui sanglotait à mes côtés. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être dans un monde sans lui. Je n'arrêtais pas de revoir son sourire, ses yeux, ses lèvres contre les miennes, comme il était brillant, même à l'âge de seize ans. Comment continuer à vivre sans lui?

Je pleurais et mourais un peu plus chaque jour. Je l'aimais, même si mon cœur avait accepté Drago.

C'est alors qu'Hermione est venue et m'a donné une raison de rester sobre, une raison de vivre.

Elle m'a donné Drago Malefoy, la tâche de veiller sur lui.

Elle a pleuré ce jour-là. Comme ça devait arriver, on s'est rappelé chaque choses par rapport à Harry, chaque petit détails de notre passé. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une lettre qui m'était adressée. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Harry avait rêvé à sa mort et avait écrit pour en parler.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, je pris la lettre. Comme je la lisais, j'ai découvert beaucoup à propos d'Harry, à propose de Drago et à propos de moi.

Harry savait qu'il allait mourir, seulement il ignorait comment. Il savait et était ok avec ça. Tout le monde avait un certain temps sur terre, écrivait-il, et il avait très bien vécu sa vie. Même s'il ne voulait pas s'en aller maintenant, il était ok avec ça..

"Hey bien, pas moi" avais-je crié, et même si j'avais envie de déchirer la lettre en deux, j'avais continué à lire.

J'ai appris qu'Harry savait pour mon amour pour Drago. Il m'a dit que ça ne lui faisait rien parce qu'il m'aimait autant qu'il aimait Drago, et qu'il savait que je l'aimais aussi. Il m'a dit que l'amour était beaucoup plus compliqué que l'on ne pensait, et que je devais prendre soin de Drago jusqu'à se qu'on se retrouve tous.

Drago était mon destin, avait-il écrit. Le Destin… Un mot si fort.

Tout ce temps Hermione m'avait observé, attendant que je m'effondre pour me consoler encore. J'ai pleuré des heures dans ses bras ce jour-là. J'avais maudit Harry, son existence, sa mort, mon amour pour lui, mon amour pour Drago. J'avais maudit la vie et son manque de sens. J'ai essayé de renier mon amour pour Drago, mais Hermione m'a dit de ne pas le faire, parce que Drago avait besoin de moi.

"Il est effondré, Ron. Il ne mange plus et il ne sort plus de son lit pour aucune raison." M'avait-elle dit. "J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide, alors j'ai besoin que tu sois fort. Pour lui. Harry aurait voulut que tu le fasses. S'il-te-plait? Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que _je_ ressens. Mais la vie doit continuer. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir dans ta vie, tout comme Drago. Tu es le seul qui peut le sortir de sa misère."

"Mais, Mione, je..."

Je ne pouvais pas finir. C'était trop douloureux.

"Je sais que tu aimes Drago"

"Non!" Avais-je renié en vain.

J'avais honte. Comment pouvais-je aimer Drago? Comment pouvais-je même y penser alors que mon meilleur ami, mon ex-petit ami, venait de mourir? C'était comme si je trompais Harry en pensant à Drago d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, Ron. " avait-elle dit comme si elle lisait mes pensées.

Mais j'avais honte. Comment ne pas l'être? Pendant des jours je ne pouvais même pas me regarder dans le miroir.

J'ai mis ma honte et mon désespoir de côté quand on m'a dit que Drago était à l'hôpital après avoir essayer de se suicider. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. J'avais perdu Harry, je ne pouvais supporter de perdre Drago aussi.

Alors que je passais la nuit à le regarder sur son lit d'hôpital, tellement fragile, j'ai réalisé qu'Hermione avait raison. La vie continuait. Harry m'avait demandé de prendre soin de Drago et j'avais failli à ma tâche. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Drago avait encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Je l'aimais trop pour le laisser mourir.

Le lendemain je suis arrêté à la tombe d'Harry et j'ai crié et pleuré. Je l'ai traité d'idiot pour m'avoir laissé tomber. Je lui ai dit que je le haïssais. J'ai dit tellement de choses qu'à la fin je me sentais complètement vidé. C'était comme si Harry était à mes côtés et me donnait la force dont j'avais besoin pour continuer.

Je me suis souvenu nos parties d'échec – il y en avait tellement – et je pouvais presque le voir en face de moi, avec ses yeux audacieux, me défiant d'aller plus loin. Je pouvais presque l'entendre me dire ce qu'il me disait toujours. "Aller, Ron, je sais ce que tu penses. Je te défis. Fais ce mouvement."

Je me suis levé de façon décidé et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'hôpital.

Je sentis la bénédiction d'Harry. J'étais pardonné. Je savais que j'allais être absolu quand le temps viendrait.

Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire. C'était le temps de faire mon mouvement.

----------------------------

Point de vue de Drago

Weasel est encore ici. Ça fait un an et il vient encore, toutes les putains de jours, pour voir comment je vais.

Comment pense-t-il que je vais? Ne sait-il pas que depuis la mort d'Harry j'ai abandonné?

Quel est le but de vivre quand mon seul amour est mort d'une façon si stupide?

Des mois après l'accident et je déteste encore Harry pour m'avoir laissé seul. Je n'y peux rien. Si j'arrête d'être en colère contre lui je vais faire une dépression et me réveiller une fois de plus dans un lit d'hôpital avec tous ces gens me plaignant, me demandant comment je me sentais, si j'avais besoin d'aide.

La haine est meilleure. La haine est meilleure que tout le reste. Si seulement je n'avais pas arrêté de haïr Harry…

Mon père avait raison. L'amour c'est de la faiblesse elle blesse comme on ne peut l'imaginer. Mon père m'a appris très tôt comment haïr, mais il ne m'a jamais enseigner comment faire avec l'amour au cas où je me ferais prendre par ce sentiment. J'aurais du être prudent. Comme ça mon cœur ne souffrirait pas autant de sa perte.

Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai pleuré quand mort? Non. Je me suis senti paralysé, comme si je vivais dans un cauchemar. Je pensais vraiment qu'un jour je me réveillerais et qu'Harry serais à mes côtés à nouveau, me taquinant parce que je pleurais en dormant, me disant que j'étais trop sensible pour chaque petites choses insignifiantes, m'embrassant avec ces tendres lèvres, me faisant jouir avec ses douces mains.

Non, je n'ai pas pleuré. Un Malefoy ne devrait jamais pleurer peu importe à quel point la situation est douloureuse.

Mais parfois...Parfois je ne peux simplement pas me retenir. La façon avec laquelle il m'a été enlevé est tellement injuste. Nous étions tellement heureux ensemble, nous faisions des plans pour le futur, décidant si nous devions rester dans notre vieil appartement douillet ou nous acheter une maison et ainsi avoir un chien, peut-être un enfant courant ans les escaliers, nous donnant des maux de tête.

Harry aimait beaucoup les enfants. C'était lui qui m'avait encouragé à aller à l'orphelinat sorcier tout les dimanches pour enseigner aux enfants comment voler. Il était celui qui m'avait assuré que j'en étais capable, même si je pensais le contraire et que tout le monde doutait de moi.

Il m'a fait aimer l'idée d'avoir notre propre enfant. Il m'avait assuré que je ne serais pas comme mon père.

Il était celui qui m'avait appris à aimer.

Mais maintenant il n'y a plus d'Harry. Harry me complétait et sans lui je suis vide. Dîtes moi, comment puis-je vivre ainsi?

Mon Dieu, je déteste Harry pour m'avoir fait tomber amoureux de lui. Je le déteste pour m'avoir fait ressentir. Je le déteste de m'avoir laissé.

Mais la vie doit continuer, n'est-ce pas? Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Toutes les fois que j'entends ceci j'ai envie de crier, mais chaque fois je me contente de sourire parce que c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ils veulent que je prétende être vivant, être bien, alors me voilà.

Ce qui m'amène à la personne en face de moi. La personne que je déteste le plus.

Je déteste Weasley de venir ici chaque jour pour me rappeler ce qui me manque le plus dans ce monde. Je le haïs de me fixer avec ces stupides yeux bleus qui pénètrent mon âme comme deux dents de requins. Je sais qu'il déteste aussi être ici mais il vient quand même.

Quelques semaines avant qu'il commence à venir cogner à ma porte après mon _accident_, j'avaissurpris une conversation entre Hermione et Ginny à propos de comment ils allaient convaincre Ron de s'occuper de moi comme si j'étais une âme à prendre en pitié. C'était la blague du siècle. J'étais le cas de charité et non l'inverse.

Mais il avait aimé Harry autant que moi, et je savais qu'il souffrait aussi, alors je l'ai laissé entrer.

Il arrivait toujours vers la fin de la journée, autour de 19 heures, et pendant environ deux heures on s'assoyait simplement côte à côte, silencieux, commençant une conversation polie à tout bout de champ. On parlait rarement de ce qui nous avait menés ensemble en premier lieu. C'est comme si Harry est un sujet tabou entre nous.

Étrangement, j'accepte ses visites, sans jamais me plaindre tout haut, mais laissant mes yeux lui faire comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas près de moi. Je sentais qu'il n'aimait pas plus ma compagnie. Je sais qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé. Je lui avais volé Harry. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il?

Nous allions simplement selon le script. Je suppose que nous nous sommes habitués à la présence silencieuse de l'autre.

C'est aussi surprenant que ce soit lui qui m'ait introduit a ma nouvelle passion; la sculpture. C'est quelque chose qui m'aide à passer le temps. J'aime bien mouler le visage des personnes dans l'argile. J'aime surtout mouler le visage d'Harry. Il avait tellement un beau visage…

Qui aurait pu penser que Drago "le propre" Malefoy aurait aimé se salir les mains? Si Harry pouvait me voir maintenant, il n'en croirait pas ses yeux.

"Alors, as-tu lu à propos des Cannons de Chudley?" dit soudainement Weasley, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. "Mon équipe est à la tête du championnat pour la première fois en…en fait, je ne le sais même pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'équipe a peut-être une chance cette année. Harry ne le croirait p… "

Harry. Il a dit le mot tabou. Je me raidis; il reste silencieux pendant un moment comme s'il avait dit la mauvaise chose. Dans un sens, je suppose qu'il l'a fait.

Mes mains tremblent mais j'essaie de ne pas le laisser voir.

"Je crois que ce sont les Faucons de Falmouth qui ont le plus de chance de gagner." Dis-je avec désinvolture.

"Les Faucons de Falmouth? Es-tu fou?" Il me regarde comme si j'avais une grosse verrue sur le bout du nez. « Ils on plus de chance d'être bannis pour violence excessive. Ils sont mauvais joueurs, Malefoy. À leur dernière partie, ils ont failli tuer un de joueurs des Fiers de Portee! »

"Oh, je t'en pris! " Grognai-je " Quand vas-tu comprendre que le Quidditch est un sport violent?

Il grogna quelque chose à propos des "stupides blonds et Malefoy". Je hoche la tête en me mordant les lèvres.

"Peut-être que nous devrions parler d'autre chose." Suggéra-t-il, parce que le Quidditch n'était clairement pas un bon sujet.

"Non" dis-je "Je crois que cette conversation est très bien."

La vérité est que j'aime argumenter avec lui. Chaque fois, mon sang boue et je me sens presque vivant à nouveau.

Il me fixe avec méfiance et demande "Pourquoi?"

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne peux pas le laisser savoir que j'aime quand il est en colère. C'est juste trop embarrassant d'admettre quelque chose comme ça.

"Très bien" murmure-t-il. "Kevin Kirk va jouer pour les Cannons."

"Kevin Kirk?" Il souri froidement. "J'en doute sérieusement. Ton équipe ne peut rien lui offrir. Le jour où les Cannons vont pouvoir acheter un joueur comme Kevin va être le même jour où tu vas apprendre à t'habiller correctement."

Il me lance un regard furieux. Je connais ce regard. Je l'aime beaucoup.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal avec mes vêtements? " demande-t-il avec un avertissement dans la voix.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas?"

Je le regarde et me moque de son affreux gilet orange qui le fait ressembler à une carotte géante. Il rougit sous mon regard scrutateur. Je le vois broncher et je me demande ce qui lui prend. Mes yeux se promènent sur son corps et je retiens mon souffle. Que ça me plaise ou non, Weasley est une vision magnifique même en portant cet affreux gilet. Son corps est fort et il est plus grand que moi. Il y a une bosse très intéressante entre ses cuisses. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être poussé contre le mur par lui.

"Arrêtes" crie-t-il avec colère.

Je me réveille. "Quoi?" Oh, mon Dieu!

"Arrêtes de me fixer comme ça!"

Je sens ma figure s'enflammer. Je deviens fou. Je réalise que je viens juste de me faire prendre à le reluquer.

"Comme quoi?" Demandais-je en essayant de feindre une indifférence que je ne ressentais pas du tout.

"Comme si j'étais un déchet" dit-il en semblant vexé.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ça. Je suis habitué au Weasley en colère. Je peux très bien m'occuper du Weasley en colère. Mais le Weasley en face de moi, me fixant avec rien d'autre dans les yeux que de la douleur, me débalance. Il ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi. Jamais.

Ses yeux fixés sur les miens sont dérangeants. Mes lèvres menacent de sourire froidement mais je les arrête à temps. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Mes commentaires tranchant ne l'ont jamais dérangé avant. Pas comme ça. Normalement, il m'insulte en retour, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait. Pas aujourd'hui. C'est étrange. Je sens que quelque chose est différent aujourd'hui. Quelque chose à propos de lui…Je ne peux pas dire quoi exactement…Quelque chose dans sa façon de me fixer…Je ne sais pas. C'est…intimidant. Il ne suit pas le script, je le réalise maintenant.

Quelque chose me dit que le script est sur le point de changer et je ne sais pas si j'aime ça.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours être comme ça?" Demande-t-il furieusement et je pousse presque un soupir de soulagement. Le Weasley en colère est de retour. "Tu es insupportable!"

Je souris froidement, parce que c'est la seul chose à laquelle je suis doué. "Ne sois pas si bébé, Weasley! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, la porte est juste là. Sens-toi libre de partir quand tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si je désirais être en ta compagnie à tous les putains de jour. En fait, je suis fatigué de toi."

"Mon Dieu, je te déteste." Murmure-t-il sous son souffle.

Je tressaille. C'est drôle de penser à ça maintenant. On ne s'est jamais dit ces mots à haute voix. On ne s'est jamais vraiment dit "Hey, je te déteste! ". Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si inquiet. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas comment il se sent face à moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne ressens pas la même chose. C'est juste…

"Tu sais, Malefoy?" dit-il en se relevant. "Je suis fatigué. Ça fait un an et je crois que j'en ai eu assez. Je ne peut plus t'aider à présent."

C'est mon tour d'être en colère, mon tour de rager. Il a du front! Alors je suis un cas de charité. Ha!

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider" dis-je brutalement. "S'il y a quelque chose dont je suis fier c'est que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi, et je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'avoir besoin d'un Weasley dans ma vie! Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ignore pourquoi tu viens ici chaque jour?"

Il tressaillit et il sembla soudainement exposé.

"Tu ne viens ici que parce que Hermione te le demande! Parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils t'ont choisi comme mon gardien comme ça je ne ferais rien de stupide! Eh bien allez tous au diable! Je suis fatigué, Weasley! Je suis fatigué de voir ta figure!" Je continue, et je réalise que mon discours tranchant n'est pas assez. J'ai besoin d'en dire plus. "Est-ce que je te blesse en te disant que tu t'habilles mal? Tant mieux! C'est mon intention! J'aime te blesser, Weasley. Je me sens bien. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je ne peux pas te supporter. Je n'ai jamais pu. Tu m'as volé Harry la première fois, je te l'ai revolé plus tard, mais même encore il ne pouvait pas te laisser aller, hein? Tu as plané au-dessus de nous comme un putain de sinistre! Tu es responsable pour la mort d'Harry, le savais-tu? Si ce n'était pas de toi, on serait partis depuis longtemps! On vivrait à Paris! Mais nous devions rester à cause de toi! Parce qu'il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas te laisser. Pauvre Weasley. Ronald Weasley si seul, "donnez moi des robes, je suis pauvre". Qu'espères-tu en venant ici? Un merci? Pour avoir ruiner ma vie?" Je sens des larmes – de vrais larmes! – couler sur mes joues mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Je me sens bien après avoir laissé sortit ça de ma poitrine. J'ai blâmé Ron pendant très longtemps. Je sais que la mort d'Harry n'est pas sa faute mais je ne peux pas penser clairement en ce moment. Il est là. Il avait toujours été ma victime préféré. J'ai besoin de le blesser. J'ai besoin de la rage pour _ressentir_.

Je le regarde serrer les points et je me demande ce qui va suivre. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends. J'attends. J'attends. Mais rien ne se passe. Je rouvre mes yeux tranquillement et je le vois respirer difficilement.

"Tu me blâme pour sa mort?" demande-t-il à voix basse et quelque chose se brise en moi.

Je ne le veux pas mais j'hoche la tête.

"Alors pourquoi endures-tu mes visites? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt?" demande-t-il.

Je n'ai aucune réponse à cela. Et je ne veux pas analyser mes raisons.

"Je vois" dit-il, et je me demande ce qu'il voit que je ne vois pas. "Je suppose…" Sa voix tremble un peu. "Je suppose que nous devrions arrêter ceci alors. Nous devrions simplement…arrêter. Je…Je ne te dérangerai plus de nouveau."

Il me fixe encore une dernière fois avant de se tourner pour partir.

Plusieurs choses me passent par la tête alors que je le regarde partir. Et ensuite ça me frappe. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

"Weasley!" L'appelai-je.

Il arrête mais ne fait rien d'autre.

"Tu es tellement lâche!" L'accusai-je " Tu as toujours été comme ça! Un perdant! Tu ne peux pas te tenir debout, n'est-ce pas? Tu as ce stupide complexe d'infériorité qui te fait accepter tout plus facilement. Tu ne t'es pas battu pour Harry. Tu l'as simplement laissé aller parce que tu ne croyais pas en toi. Tu ne croyais pas qu'Harry pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme toi! Alors maintenant vas-t-en et sois un lâche au lieu de me faire face et de m'envoyer au diable!"

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens mais je n'abaissai pas mon regard.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles" dit-il froidement.

Je ricane "Tu es un perdant, Weasley, tu vas toujours être un perdant."

Il vient plus près – dangereusement près. Je retiens mon souffle d'anticipation. Je suis sûr qu'il va me frapper.

"Je te déteste" lance-t-il.

"Pourquoi? Parce que je peux voir à travers toi?"

Je fixe sa bouche et je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. Ses lèvres sont si rouges et charnues que j'ai envie de les mordre. Il vient encore plus près et je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit appuyé sur le mur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire alors j'attends.

C'est étrange mais je veux qu'il fasse quelque chose. Je veux qu'il me fasse revivre. Ça fait tellement longtemps…

"Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux," murmure-t-il. "Tu ne sais rien de moi."

"Bordel, Weasley, fais-le!" Dis-je, pas vraiment sûr de ce que je veux qu'il fasse.

Il me fixe avec surprise. "Faire quoi?"

"Ça."

Et je fais l'impensable. Je m'avance et mes lèvres capture les sienne dans un baiser féroce. Je ne sais pas de que je fais mais je me sens bien. Je me sens mieux que bien. En premier, il semble gelé, comme s'il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Après un moment il me retourne mon baiser avec un désir qui égalait difficilement le mien. Il me pousse contre le mur et mes doigts se resserrent dans ses cheveux. Je mords et lèche ses lèvres pour les gouter entièrement. Ron Weasley goûte divin, comme le champagne le plus cher.

Je l'entends gémir alors je gémis aussi. Nos corps bougent en une danse plus vieille que le temps lui-même. Je n'y peux rien. Je peux sentir le sang couler rapidement dans mes veines. Ses yeux cherchent les miens, me questionnant. Est-ce que ça arrive vraiment? Oui. Mais je ne veux pas penser, je ne veux pas analyser, je veux juste sentir.

Nos lèvres se cherchent impatiemment et ses mains me touchent plus intimement. Je gémis de plaisir et de surprise. C'est choquant mais excitant. Ses caresses me rendent complètement fou. Ma main touche la sienne et je l'aide à me toucher comme je l'aime. Alors que le pas s'accélère, je rejeté ma tête vers l'arrière et il embrasse mon cou. La chaleur prend mon corps d'assaut. Je tremble et marmonne jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

Je reviens tranquillement à la réalité. Il me pousse loin de lui et je tombe sur le sol, trop étourdi pour réagir.

Quand je finis par revenir à moi, je réalise qu'il n'est plus ici.

À suivre!

Note de la Traductrice : Weasel veut dire belette en anglais…je ne savais pas trop comment le mettre alors…Je l'ai laissé ainsi! Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première traduction! Pour le reste, vous trouverez l'adresse de la fic originale dans mon profil!

Bon alors voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré la version originale. Si c'est le cas, veuillez me pardonner! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, je vous le promets! D'ici-là, reviews s'il-vous-plait!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Here with me

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Traductrice**: Lilyanne12

**Rating**: M

**Paring**: Ron/Drago

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. L'histoire a été écrite par Blanche Malfoy, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Avertissement : SLASH!**

Wah! J'ai des reviews! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'écrire de si jolis encouragement! C'est très aimable à vous! Alors, voici la suite, et mes réponses plus personnelles!

**Black Sharne**Je te remercie énormément pour tes encouragements,ils sont très appréciés. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, il serait dommage que les gens s'arrêtent aux pairing et à la non-présence de Harry, car Blanche a un don exceptionnel et il ne faudrait pas passer à côté! Merci encore.

**Arch-nemesis's**Oh merci beaucoup, tu me rassure! C'est très gentil à toi! Et je suis contente de pouvoir te faire connaître l'univers fantastique de Blanche Malfoy, qui, comme je l'ai déjà dit (peut-être pas ici), est mon idole. C'est vrai, c'est une fic géniale!

**Akanna :** Merci ma belle, t'es un cœur. Euh...désolé...simple oublie? T'inquiète, je me reprends dans ce chapitre. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais! Promis!

**Falyla :** Bien sur que Blanche est au courant, elle a été la première à qui j'ai parlé de mes intentions. Merci de tout cœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma traduction. J'aime beaucoup celle que tu as fais de Love Me Love Me Not, tu es vraiment excellente! Merci aussi de m'avoir rajouté à ta bio, c'est très touchant! Merci pour le tuyau face à la belette, j'avais un doute. Et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir volé ta fic pour la traduction, je l'ignorais.

**Nyonoshii** Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur tous les points que tu as soulevé. Cette fic est et restera ma préférée! Bon…peut-être pas ma préférée de toutes les fics que Blanche a écrit, mais une de celles qu'elle a écrit! C'est pas du tout confus, je te comprends à cent pourcent! Merci pour les encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur.

**Oxaline :** Merci du fond du cœur, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir te la faire redécouvrir, si je puis me permettre. Et je suis contente de savoir que ma version n'était pas trop massacrée!

Alors, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, ça me va droit au cœur. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier à genoux ma correctrice que j'avais pitoyablement oublié de remercier au premier chapitre. Alors, Akanna, je me mets à genoux (comme tu peux le voir) et je te remercie mille fois pour le merveilleux travail que tu fais. Je ne serais rien sans toi!

Maintenant que ceci est fait, passons à la fic!

**Chapitre 2 : Ne recule pas**

Le journal de Ron :

Un an. Pendant une année complète tout ce que nous avons fait c'était de parler de tout et de rien. Plutôt de rien. Un an de visites silencieuses, de regards furieux mais aussi gênés, de sympathie implicite mais aussi de haine, de toucher subtile quand nous nous tendions la main pour la même chose sur la table. Un an de lents progrès et ensuite le baiser.

Comment est-ce arrive? Même après une semaine je me pose toujours la question. Un instant on ne faisait que parler – en fait, nous argumentions – et le suivant…Le suivant il m'accusait de choses dont je ne pouvais même pas me défendre, des choses qui m'ont brisé le cœur. Et ensuite le fou m'a embrassé. Honnêtement, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait?

Je ne sais pas à quel jeu il joue. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis confus et perdus.

Premièrement, il m'insulte et ensuite il m'embrasse. Espèce de malade!

J'ai quitté son appartement en me sentant comme la personne la plus horrible au monde. Je me sentais sale, comme si je venais de faire quelque chose d'affreusement mal. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. En fait, je l'ai brisé en petit morceau parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de me voir.

J'avais trompé Harry. J'avais embrassé Drago et je ne pouvais pas me le pardonner. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit, et dans mon désespoir je lui ai demandé pardon. Ce n'était pas seulement le baiser, mais tout le reste. Tout le tas. Le baiser était inoubliable mais la sensation que j'avais ressentie quand il avait frotté son corps contre le mien…Je sens mon corps revenir à la vie juste d'y penser.

Je me suis senti comme le déchet que Drago croit que je suis.

Mais maintenant je me sens…mieux, je suppose. Pas stimulé ou quoi que ce soit. Juste… mieux. C'est mieux que de me sentir comme un ver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens mieux. En ce qui me concerne, plus jamais il ne posera les yeux sur moi. La seule chose qui me rassure est la lettre d'Harry. Mais par la suite, la lettre me rend encore plus confus à propos de tout.

Argh! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais me sortir de la misère?

Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à Drago. Ses lèvres étaient si tendres sur les miennes, si bonnes. Je peux encore le sentir si je presse mes lèvres ensemble. Il goûtait comme le Brandy au Cerise que Fred et Georges avaient l'habitude de voler de papa. Il goutait tellement doux, tellement… intoxicant. Je frissonne juste d'y penser. Ce baiser va me hanter pour toujours.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le comparer au baiser d'Harry et je me demande si c'était la même chose. Est-ce que Drago nous comparait? Ce n'est pas très saint de penser à des choses comme ça, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il embrasse beaucoup comme Harry, sauf que les baisers d'Harry n'étaient jamais féroces. Ceux de Draco, d'un autre côté…

Mon Dieu. Je pense que je deviens fou!

À quoi il pense en ce moment? Est-ce qu'il regrette? Est-ce qu'il souhaite ne jamais m'avoir embrassé?

Je ferme mes yeux et je peux presque le sentir. Je peux sentir son corps contre le mien, me mettant en feu. Je peux sentir ses mains sur moi, me guidant comme il l'a fait, avec même rythme. Je revois ses yeux clos très serrés comme ça il n'aurait pas à me faire face à moi, ou alors à la situation. Je peux voir ses lèvres entrouvertes par une extase agonisante. Je peux sentir ses mains agripper les miennes. Je gémis doucement et rouvre les yeux. J'ai honte de mes sentiments. Ça ne fait rien que ce soit ce qu'Harry voulait. Je ne peux tout simplement pas me débarrasser de la culpabilité.

Je me sens comme si la mince chance que j'avais avec Drago était anéantie. Il me déteste et me l'a bien fait comprendre. Ça n'a pas d'importance s'il a gémit sous mes caresses, ou alors s'il a lui-même régler le rythme de mes mains, comme s'il m'enseignait comment lui donner du plaisir. Rien de cela n'a d'importance.

Il y a quelque chose qui me terrifie encore plus. Pensait-il à Harry? Quand il s'est fermé les yeux, m'a-t-il vu moi ou Harry?

Je ne peux répondre à ces questions, et je ne sais pas si je supporterais d'entendre la vérité.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois le revoir, juste une dernière fois.

Hermione organise une fête la semaine prochaine.

"On a besoin de joie dans nos vies." M'a-t-elle dit.

Drago va être là. Même s'il ne veut pas, je suis persuadé qu'Hermione va le faire venir. Et ensuite nous serons face à face. Je suis certain qu'il va m'ignore et faire que si rien ne s'était produit entre nous. Il se cachera probablement de moi.

Je ne le laisserai pas, bien sur. Je ne peux pas. Même si je me dégoûte et que je suis confus, je ne m'en cacherai pas. Je vais affronter mes peurs. Je vais affronter mes sentiments. Peut-être qu'après je pourrai passer à autre chose…

-------------------------

Point de vue de Drago 

Je reviens chez moi émotionnellement fatigué après avoir expliquer à John, l'orphelin préféré d'Harry, pourquoi il devait rester à l'orphelinat. Avant la mort d'Harry nous pensions l'adopter. C'est vraiment un bon garçon, très intelligent, très bon au Quidditch. Avant, je pensais pouvoir faire un bon père. Mais maintenant… Maintenant je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je ne peux pas le ramener à la maison. C'est trop risqué. De passer à travers cette douleur une seconde fois…Je ne peux pas. Harry était suffisant. Je ne veux jamais aimer à nouveau.

Alors je le laisse là, ses grands yeux bruns pleurant, me demandant pourquoi je le laissais.

Je ferme la porte et me laisse glisser sur le sol.

Comment pourrais-je expliquer à un enfant de 10 ans qu'en tant qu'adulte j'ai eu mon lot de souffrance et que maintenant je veux qu'on me laisse seul? Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer comment la mort d'Harry me hante encore, me fait encore mal au cœur? Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer je ne peux tout simplement plus aimer à nouveau.

Alors je m'assois sur le sol froid, hyper ventilant, me demandant si je ne fais pas une nouvelle dépression nerveuse. Je serre les points et m'ordonne de me reprendre. J'essaye de ne pas penser à la petite main de John touchant la mienne pour que je ne le quitte pas. Je ferme les yeux en priant pour que l'image disparaisse. Mes yeux sont humides mais je ne pleure pas.

Quelque chose tombe sur mes genoux et j'ouvre tranquillement les yeux à temps pour voir un hibou s'en aller après avoir livrer son message. Je ramasse la lettre et la lis. C'est une invitation d'Hermione pour la fête de la semaine prochaine. Je souris faiblement à la vue d'un gros "VIENS" en lettres rouge.

Et ensuite je pense à Weasley.

J'ai essayé très fort de ne pas penser à lui, simplement pour découvrir que c'était impossible. Je le déteste et en même temps… Je ne peux arrêter de penser à lui et au baiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Je le devais. Il était là, tellement près et encore tellement loin. Ses lèvres touchaient presque les miennes. Il semblait tellement enflammé, tellement féroce et vraiment en vie.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il embrasse si bien. J'avais déjà fantasmé de l'embrasser dans le passé, mais je n'étais pas préparé à un tel baiser.

Les baisers d'Harry me brûlaient mais c'était un gentleman. Ses baisers étaient toujours doux. Mais Ron embrasse comme s'il n'avait pas embrassé depuis des siècles. Il embrasse comme s'il avait faim de l'autre. Juste d'y penser je me sens en feu.

Peut-être que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin de sexe. Juste du sexe. Je ne veux pas d'amour, juste de la passion et du désir. Il peut me donner ces choses. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il veut, mais à sa réaction je suis presque certain que si je lui demande il ne me le refusera pas.

Suis-je vraiment prêt pour ça? Et avec un _Weasley_?

Je regarde l'invitation. Il va y être, j'en suis certain. Je ne sais pas si je veux le voir maintenant, si je suis prêt pour lui, mais je vais y aller quand même. Je dois y aller. Peut-être peut-il me faire oublier. S'il m'a fait jouir sans même déboutonner mon pantalon, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il fera quand je serai nu.

Weasley, Ronald Weasley. Suis-je prêt pour toi? Ou est-ce un une façon folle d'être près d'Harry à nouveau?

Je l'ignore.

Assez étrangement, Weasley me manque. Je m'ennuie de ses visites silencieuses, de son sens inexistant pour la mode, de ses cheveux roux soyeux. Il me manque en entier. Je me suis habitué à sa compagnie. Cette semaine sans lui était très étrange. Je m'attendais à le voir entrer par la porte à tout moment, mais il n'est jamais venu. Ça m'a fait sentir vide d'une certaine façon.

Devrais-je quand même m'y risquer?

Oui, je crois que je devrais. Et je vais le faire.

-----------------------

Point de vue de Ron 

Je l'ai fait. Après m'être longuement entretenu avec moi-même à savoir si j'allais venir à la fête d'Hermione ou pas, je me suis décidé à venir. Alors me voici.

Je ne suis ici que pour lui, pourquoi le nier? Cependant, je ne l'ai toujours pas aperçut.

J'ai un verre à la main et alors que je le cherche dans la pièce bondé, je sens quelqu'un me touche l'épaule. Je bloque. Le verre me glisse pratiquement des mains. Je me retourne mais ce n'est pas lui. L'homme derrière moi se nomme Julian. On est sortis ensemble il y a quelques mois. Ça a duré une semaine. Hermione pensait que ça avait cliqué entre nous mais pas moi. Pas qu'il n'était pas bien. Il n'était tout simplement pas Drago.

"Salut" dit-il en souriant.

"Salut" Dis-je par réflexe.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Hermione sourire. Julian, c'était elle, bien sur. C'est difficile de convaincre Mione que je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle choisisse avec qui je sors. De plus, je croyais qu'elle voulait que je reste avec Drago. Ensuite ça me frappe. Et s'il lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de moi? Et si cette conversation lui avait fait réaliser que Drago et moi n'allions jamais être ensemble? Et si…

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Julian très près de mon oreille. "Tu sembles pâle."

"Je vais bien." Mais c'est faux.

En même temps, je crois que c'est pour le mieux. Je cherchais un signe, non? J'ai dit que j'allais passer à autre chose s'il n'était pas intéressé à moi.

Ou peut-être que je dramatise.

"Est-ce que tu veux danser?" Me demande Julian avec plein d'espoir.

"Pourquoi pas?" Et je le suis sur la piste de danse.

Je suis le rythme de la musique, un peu engourdi, et j'essais désespérément de ne pas penser à lui. Le verre que j'ai pris commence à faire effet et je me sens un peu étourdis. Depuis l'âge de sept ans je sais que je ne dois pas boire d'alcool parce qu'une seule gorgée est assez pour me rendre fou et me faire avoir des vertiges.

J'aime bien me sentir fou. Je crois que j'en ai besoin, surtout maintenant. Les vertiges sont bons. Je me sens plus léger et heureux. Je sens que Julian se rapproche et comme je lève les yeux, j'aperçois Drago de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les vertiges deviennent encore plus forts. Julian me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille mais je ne l'entends pas. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Drago. La façon avec laquelle il me fixe me fait sentir comme si j'étais nu.

J'ai besoin d'un autre verre.

"Ron? Ron?" Demande Julian.

"Quoi?"

Il me prend la main et ses lèvres touchent presque aux miennes alors qu'il dit "Allons ailleurs"

Est-ce que je devrais partir? Je regarde à l'endroit où Drago se trouvait mais il n'y est plus. Quelque chose en moi arrête. Sûrement mon cœur. J'essais encore de lire l'expression de Drago. Était-il en colère? Il en avait l'air. Il doit être en colère à cause de la façon dont je l'ai attaqué l'autre jour. Il a le droit d'être en colère. D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus en premier! L'espèce de salaud.

"Ron?" M'appelle encore Julian.

Je le regarde et soupire "Oui, allons-y."

Mais je ne vais pas très loin. Alors que je marche vers la porte, Drago apparaît devant moi.

"Weasley" dit-il froidement.

"Malefoy" J'essais d'utiliser le même ton de voix mais au fond, je suis nerveux.

Je remarque qu'il est très beau. Il porte une chemise et des pantalons de cuir noir.

"Tu veux danser?" demande-t-il, mais pas à moi. Il fixe Julian avec malice. Je fulmine.

"Non." J'agrippe son bras et c'est comme si je prenais en feu. "Il est avec moi, Malefoy."

Il hausse les épaules. "Et alors? Il t'appartient?"

Je serre son bras encore plus fort. "Je croyais que tu te morfondais encore sur Harry." Dis-je méchamment.

Il bloque instantanément. Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux… Ses yeux me disent tout ce que je dois savoir sur ses sentiments à mon égard, ce qu'il pense, qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire de moi pour avoir été si cruel. Je ne suis pas une personne cruelle. Je perds simplement le contrôle quand nous somme ensemble. C'est automatique. Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas me contrôler.

Il s'en va et je le suis, laissant Julian totalement confus. J'ai envie de retourner le voir pour m'excuser, parce que si j'avais quitté avec lui je ne l'aurais fait que pour oublier, simplement pour mes raisons égoïstes, mais je me contente de suivre Drago. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Je veux arranger ce que je viens de faire.

"Malefoy"

Il ne s'arrête pas. Il continue à marcher et je réalise que nous sommes à l'extérieur, dans la cour d'Hermione.

"Drago" Cette fois il arrête.

Il se retourne et me fixe avec un regard très familier. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de fils de pute!"

Je ne recule pas, peu importe combien je le voudrais. Je baisse les yeux. "Écoute, je suis désolé."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas!" Il se rapproche dangereusement. "Tu l'as fait exprès! Tu l'as fais parce que tu voulais que je m'effondre devant toi. Tu n'as pas le droit, Weasley! Pas le droit du tout! Tu n'as pas le droit de mentionner Harry de cette façon!" Crie-t-il, et je sens qu'il va me frapper. "Tu n'as même pas le droit de m'adresser la parole! Tu ne me connais pas! Tu ne nous connaissais pas. Alors fous-moi la paix!"

"C'est faux. Je te connais. C'est pour cette raison que je sais si bien ce qui te blesse." J'ignore pourquoi je dis ces choses, je suis sûrement saoul. "Que planifies-tu de faire? Prendre le premier gars qui passe et le baiser?"

"Je lui ai simplement demandé de danser!" Dit-il, outragé.

"Non, c'est faux! Nous le savons tous les deux."

"Et toi alors? Tu étais celui qui dansait avec lui comme si vous baisiez sur la putain de piste de danse!"

"Quoi?" Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait dit ça.

"Tu m'as entendu! Je sais que tu allais l'amener chez toi, et je sais que tu allais le baiser juste pour oublier Harry."

J'avale difficilement. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Alors, éclaire-moi!"

"Je…J'allais l'amener chez moi, mais pas pour oublier Harry. C'est toi que je voulais oublier."

Voilà. Je l'ai dit. En fait, ça fait du bien, comme si un poids venait d'être enlevé de mes épaules.

"Pourquoi?" demande-t-il à voix basse.

"Pourquoi?" Je ricane. "Parce que nous l'avons presque fait chez toi. Parce que je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser depuis que c'est arrivé. Parce que…Parce que je devais oublier."

Nous restons silencieux. Nous yeux sont collés ensemble. Nos bouches sont très proches. Je sens son souffle saccadé sur mon visage. Il est nerveux même s'il ne le montre pas. Mesdames et messieurs, voici Drago Malefoy. Il n'abandonne pas. Et ensuite il me surprend.

"Je ne voulais pas le baiser." Murmure-t-il.

"Non?" Demandai-je avec anticipation.

"Non, c'est toi que je veux." Confesse-t-il en avançant d'un pas et en m'embrassant férocement.

Je sens dans son baiser qu'il est en colère. Il est en colère parce qu'il ne veut pas me vouloir. Mais à la fin il réalise, comme moi, que ce qu'il y a entre nous est plus fort que nous. Que nous pouvons autant le contrôler que la température. C'est fou, mal et absolument bien.

Il m'agrippe et cette fois je suis celui qui est collé au mur. Nos langues se cherchent. Son corps bouge contre le mien, me faisant frissonner. Les seules choses capables de sortir de ma bouche sont des gémissements ou "baise". Je n'aime pas cette position par contre. J'aime avoir le contrôle. Harry m'accusait souvent d'avoir un besoin de contrôle.

J'échange nos positions et il jure à voix basse. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas que j'ai le contrôle mais c'est ce qui le rend meilleur. Je déboutonne son pantalon et le retourne. Il frissonne d'anticipation. Mes mains glissent son sa chemise, sur son corps. Il aime ça, je peux le dire à cause de sa respiration rapide et de comment dur je le trouve. Ses pantalons glissent et c'est à moi de me déboutonner.

Nos corps se touchent et il rejette la tête en arrière pour que je suce son cou. Pendant que je le fais, je titille son orifice. Je prends ma baguette de mon manteau et murmure un sortilège de lubrification. Je veux être doux. C'est notre première fois après tout. Mais il ne me permet pas. Il veut que je sois rude. Il veut que je bouge rapidement alors qu'il jouit dans mes mains.

Je le fais, peut-être plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps que je ne peux pas me retenir. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger vu que ses anches suivent le même rythme que moi. Je l'entends gémir; je gémis aussi. Je me libère en lui. Je sens son sperme dans mes mains. Ensuite, tout devient silencieux.

C'est libérateur.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse, à ce qu'il crie, à ce qu'il ait une crise de nerfs ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il ne fait rien de cela. Il ne fait que s'adosser à moi et enlacer mes mains. Après un moment, il se défait de mon étreinte, se nettoie et reboutonne ses pantalons. Je voudrais faire la même chose mais je ne fais qu'attendre.

Il me regarde. Je ne peux pas lire ses yeux. Et ensuite il dit, "Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Habilles-toi. Je vais t'attendre à mon appartement." Et ensuite il s'en va.

Je mords mes lèvres et souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite que je sais ce que me disaient ses yeux.

Le destin est scellé, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

----------------------------

Point de vue de Drago 

Quand je suis arrive à la fête, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais y faire. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais là. Correction. Je le savais. Je ne voulais simplement pas me l'admettre. Tout comme je ne voulais pas admettre que j'ai vu rouge quand j'ai vu Weasley danser avec un homme petit et assez mignon. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient trop près à mon goût. Et la façon dont leurs corps bougeaient…C'était pornographique.

La seule chose logique à faire était d'arrêter ce non sens à l'instant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a amené à demander à l'homme s'il voulait danser. C'était entièrement la faute de Weasley pour être si renversant. Ses yeux me défiaient, je suppose.

Ce qui m'amène à la situation où je suis.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il amène Harry dans la discussion. Pas de la façon qu'il l'a fait. Il m'a blessé parce que c'était vrai. Il n'a fait qu'une erreur par contre. Je ne voulais pas baiser le gars qui l'accompagnait. Je voulais Ronald Weasley, avec les taches de rousseurs et tout.

Alors je le lui dis. "Je ne voulais pas le baiser."

"Non?" Demande-t-il avec anticipation.

"Non, c'est toi que je veux." Confessai-je en me prenant moi-même par surprise.

Tout ce que je sais ensuite, c'est que je l'embrasse férocement. Je veux le blesser. Je voudrais le marteler de coups pour me faire sentir comme ça, si émotionnel et sans contrôle. Bien sur que je lui en veux. Je lui en veux parce que je déteste la façon dont il me fait sentir. Je déteste le vouloir à ce point. Mais à la fin, je réalise que malgré comment folle ou mauvaise est la situation, c'est aussi plus fort que nous.

J'essais de ne pas penser à Harry parce que je sais que c'est mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui est bien de toute façon?

J'agrippe Weasley et le colle contre le mur. Il ne s'en plains pas alors j'assume que ça lui plait. Nos corps bouge l'un contre l'autre. Je le sens frissonner, je l'entends gémir contre mes lèvres. Harry et lui se mélangent dans ma tête. Je ne peux plus faire la différence entre eux. Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse encore plus fort m'enlever Harry de la tête.

Je suppose qu'il n'aime pas ça parce qu'il échange aussitôt nos positions. C'est à cet instant qu'Harry sort de ma tête. Sur ce point, Weasley est complètement différent. Harry n'avait jamais peur d'être dominé. Weasley a peur, je peux le sentir. J'ignore si ça me plais alors je ne fais que le suivre.

Il déboutonne mes pantalons et me retourne dos à lui. Putain. C'est tellement excitant. Je frissonne d'anticipation à ce qui va suivre. Je sens ses mains sur moi et je les aime beaucoup. Mes pantalons glissent sur le sol, me libérant.

Nous corps se touchent et je ne peux m'empêcher de rejeter ma tête vers l'arrière. Je le sens sucer mon cou comme un vampire, me préparant pour son entrée. Je réalise comment il est doux soudainement. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit doux; je veux qu'il soit rude.

Alors je lui ordonne. "Putain Weasley, laisse tomber! Baise-moi comme un homme! "

Et c'est ce qu'il fait, plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais je m'en fiche. Je le veux comme ça. Le désir traverse nos corps et je gémis. Je le veux plus creux, plus fort. Mais ça ne peut pas durer indéfiniment et il jouit à l'intérieur de moi. Je le suis quelques minutes plus tard.

Silence.

Je sais pas ce que je dois dire ou ressentir alors je ne fais que m'appuyer contre lui et enlacer ses mains. Quand la réalité me rattrape et que je réalise à quel point je dois avoir l'air stupide, je me défais de son étreinte. Mon corps crie pour y retourner, pour rechercher la chaleur de son corps mais je me retiens.

Je me reprends et le regarde. Il n'est toujours pas habillé et je fronce les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Habilles-toi. Je vais t'attendre à mon appartement."

Ai-je vraiment dit ça? Je crois que oui. Voilà. J'ignore ce qui va arrive mais je suis près à payer le prix.

Le destin est scellé, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Ça fait un mois que Weasley et moi sommes ensemble. Eh bien, pas vraiment _ensemble_. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans une vraie relation ou quelque chose comme ça. Disons seulement que l'on s'amuse. On a besoin l'un de l'autre seulement pour le sexe. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre dès le début que je ne voulais aucune merde émotionnelle. L'attirance nous a mis ensemble. La douleur nous a unis. Nous ne sommes là que pour oublier _Harry_.

Je me retourne pour trouver Weasley tranquillement endormis à mes côtés dans le lit. J'aime le regarder quand il dort. En fait, c'est le seul moment ou je peux le regarder sans la culpabilité d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Chaque jour je me dis que tout ce que je veux de lui c'est du sexe. Dans un sens, c'est le cas. Mais quand je le regarde ainsi, si vulnérable et innocent, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir perdu et confus.

Il est tout ce que je pourrais demander d'un amoureux. Il sait ce qui me plait avant même que je le sache. On n'a jamais fait l'_amour_. Je ne l'ai expérimenté qu'avec Harry. Je me demande à présent comment ce serais de faire l'amour avec Weasley. Sera-t-il aussi doux qu'Harry l'était?

Quelque chose me dit que oui. Ça se voit dans la façon qu'il a de vouloir me serrer contre lui après le sexe. C'est moi qui le repousse. C'est moi qui ne veux pas sentir que nous sommes plus proches qu'on le devrait. C'est moi qui prétends qu'il n'est qu'un jouet, qu'il n'est qu'un piteux remplacement à Harry. Il ne l'est pas mais je ne lui dis jamais.

Ce n'est pas qu'il soit facile à supporter. Ron Weasley a vraiment un mauvais caractère. Il perd patience pour les choses les plus stupides. Il n'est pas tendre comme les autres Weasley non plus. Il est plus retenu, beaucoup plus comme moi. Je ne sais pas s'il n'est comme ça qu'avec moi par contre. C'est très difficile de vivre avec moi. Je ne sais toujours pas comment Harry a fait.

Je ne peux jamais dire ce qu'il pense ou ressent. J'aimerais pouvoir. Ça rendrait les choses plus faciles, je crois.

Il bouge et j'arrête de respirer pour un moment. J'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille et me prenne dans un de mes moments de faiblesse, sans carapace. Je crains le jour ou il va dépasser ma froideur et mon indifférence et réaliser que ce que je ressens surpasse le désir. Il ne se réveille pas et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Une fois de plus, mon secret est bien gardé.

Il est presque sept heures. Je devrais le réveiller mais je crois que je vais le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps. Il avait l'air vraiment exténué hier. Je lui ai dit que ces salauds du Département du Détournement d'Artisanat Moldu le faisaient travailler trop dur. Il y a une limite à ce que le corps humain peut endurer. Mais pour toute réponse, il a sourit et a demander.

"Serais-tu inquiet pour moi?"

J'ai regardé de l'autre côté avant de répondre "Eh bien, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans un copain qui arrive du travail mort de fatigue?"

Je crois que mes mots l'ont blessé. Il était assurément en colère après ça. Devrais-je m'excuser quand il se réveillera?

Je vais à la toilette et j'aperçois de petites choses qui n'étaient pas là trois mois plus tôt. Une brosse à dent mauve qui chante Ave Maria, une bouteille de l'eau-de-Cologne préféré de Weasley, son après-rasage, quatre ou cinq copies Des Aventures de Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou, éparpillés sur le sol. Je souris. C'est un homme absolument mature qui aime encore les bandes-dessinés et je ne suis qu'un imbécile de penser que son côté enfantin est adorable.

Il y a d'autres choses à lui éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison. Son balais, ses papiers de travail, quelques uns de ses vêtements, un livre qu'il lit depuis Dieu sait quand. Je les appelle les"déchets de Weasley" juste pour le taquiner. Il ne trouve pas ça drôle par contre.

Je m'ordonne d'arrêter de penser à ces idioties sentimentales et d'aller dans la cuisine. Je ne cuisine pas. Je n'ai jamais cuisiné pour Harry - mes tentatives c'étant révélés désastreuses – alors je ne cuisine pas pour Weasley. Je cuisine à peine pour moi-même. Le rouquin ne s'en ai jamais plaint et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Je prends une pomme et avant que j'ai pu y mordre il apparaît dans la porte semblant en colère et drôlement attirant.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé?" Se plain-t-il. "Je vais être en retard au travail, putain!"

Je mords dans ma pomme sans vraiment m'en préoccuper. Je sais que ça le rend encore plus en colère. J'y prends plus de plaisir encore.

"Oh, par Merlin" murmure-t-il devant mon indifférence. "As-tu au moins fais du café?"

"Non. Mais il doit y en rester d'hier"

Il me jette un regard furieux. "Oui, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Du café d'hier."

Je le regarde se faire du café et je suis surpris de voir à quel point il connaît ma cuisine. Il s'assied près de moi avec sa tasse de café et boit en silence. Je peux sentir qu'il est tendu. Je ne sais simplement pas pourquoi. De lui demander ce qu'il l'énerve c'est trop…rapprochant. Je ne sais pas si c'est saint. Mais encore une fois on baise ensemble pour un moment déjà.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien" murmure-t-il.

"Écoute, si tu m'en veux pour quelque chose…"

"Ce n'est pas ça." M'interrompt-il. "Je n'ai pas envie de parler de toute façon."

Je le regarde. "Est-ce que je peux avoir du café?"

Il prend une tasse et me l'amène. Ensuite il se rassoit à côté de moi et continue à fixer le vide.

"Je sais quel est ton problème, Weasley." Dis-je

Il ricane. "Tu n'en a aucune idée."

"Tu travailles trop. Et pourquoi? Ce département n'a pas d'avenir et tu le sais. Tu ne fais que marcher dans les traces de ton père pour faire plaisir à ta famille. Ne veux-tu pas plus de ta vie? Je pensais que tu voulais jouer au Quidditch. Je me souviens qu'Harry m'a dit un jour que tu avais eu une offre de - "

"Si tu tiens à la vie, ferme-la." dit-il entre ses dents.

Je connais très bien ce ton de voix. Il va bientôt exploser. Pas si je tiens ma langue. Mais honnêtement, je n'ai jamais été obéissant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon rouquin? J'ai touché un point sensible? J'ai dit la vérité mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas le supporter, n'est-ce pas? Ce travail suce toute ton énergie. Tu as l'air exténué, Weasley! Tu ne fais pas d'argent dans cette merde! Alors dis-moi, pourquoi?"

La tempête arrive. Nos tasses tombent sur le sol et se brisent. Il me tire sur lui et me jette sur la table. Je respire rapidement, tout comme lui.

"Ferme-la" Murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres. "Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ignores tout. Si tu as peur que ton jouet sexuel sois trop fatigué pour jouer, Malefoy, ne t'inquiète pas." Il me fait le toucher et je vois qu'effectivement, il peut jouer. "Est-ce que tu sens ça?" Il se frotte contre moi et je gémis. "Crois-tu que ce soit assez bien pour tes standards?"

C'est tellement mal mais ça m'excite.

"Oui" Soufflai-je.

Je déteste ça. Je déteste la façon dont mon cerveau se transforme en jello quand il fait ça.

Il m'embrasse violemment, épinglant mes mains au dessus de ma tête et viens sur moi comme un homme affamé. Mamelon, lèvres, nombrils, mamelon de nouveau… Les vêtements se retirent très vite. Il est partout, me dévorant. Je me laisse simplement faire, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire vu qu'il ne me laisse pas. Pas que je n'aime pas ça. J'en apprécie chaque minute.

Une fois de plus, nous nous perdons dans notre jeu tordu d'amour/haine. Nous avons ce besoin de blesser d'abord et de guérir ensuite. Chaque fois qu'il m'attaque comme ça il le regrette par la suite. C'est comme s'il devenait un homme nouveau. Je l'accueille quand il est en colère. Je l'accueille quand il est calme.

Je me demande combien de temps ce jeu va durer. Combien de temps avant que nous admettions que nous utilisons le sexe comme d'une arme pour nous cacher de ce qui est vraiment important entre nous? Combien de temps avant qu'il se lasse de ce jeu? De moi?

C'est pour oublier toutes ces choses que je bouge plus vite alors qu'il vient en moi.

Ce n'est plus à propos d'Harry à présent. C'est à propos de nous. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé mais c'est fait.

Il y a un moment de répit avec les larmes et les sanglots. Il s'étend à côté de moi, essoufflé, et le ça commence.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il, je peux sentir la douleur dans chaque mot.

"Ça ne me dérange pas."

"Eh bien, ça devrait!" Il est de nouveau en colère. C'est nouveau. Weasley est tellement imprévisible. "Tu ne devrais pas me laisser faire tout ce que je veux de toi! Tu devrais me repousser. Me renvoyer chez moi. Me frapper. Je n'en sais rien. Faire _quelque chose_."

"Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait." Je souris froidement.

Il grogne, se lève et va dans la chambre. Je prends un certain temps pour le suivre et quand je le fais, je le trouve prêt à partir.

"Tu reviens plus tard?" Demandai-je comme si je ne savais pas déjà la réponse. Il revient toujours.

On ne vit pas ensemble mais il passé la plupart des nuits avec moi.

"Je n'en sais rien" Dit-il à ma surprise. Je suppose que je le laisse voir parce qu'il ajoute "Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais revenir de travail aujourd'hui. Nous avons été très occupés. Je ne veux pas te déranger en revenant trop tard. Je…" Je remarque qu'il a trop d'excuses. Il me cache quelque chose. "Je t'en donne des nouvelles."

Je veux crier mais je reste silencieux. Un Malefoy garde toujours son calme. "Peu importe."

Il est sur le point de quitter mais se retourne pour me faire face. Ses yeux sont étrangement effrayés.

"Il y a cette fête…C'est l'anniversaire d'Annabel et – "

"Qui est Annabel?"

"La fille de Percy." Il continue. "En tout cas, je me demandais si tu voulais venir."

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais? Je ne connais pas ton frère."

Il semble vexé. "Oui je sais. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu viennes."

Je retiens mon souffle et comprends soudainement sa nervosité. Il veut me présenter à sa famille. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ignorent qui je suis. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Il veut que j'y aille comme son…_compagnon_. C'est étrange de penser à ça maintenant. Personne ne sait à notre sujet. Je crois qu'Hermione suspecte quelque chose mais elle est la seule.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Une relation ouverte. Une véritable relation. C'est trop.

"Je vais y penser." Parce que c'est la seule chose que je peux dire pour le moment.

À suivre!

Bon alors voilà, c'est la fin d'un autre chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré la version originale. Si c'est le cas, veuillez me pardonner! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, je vous le promets! D'ici là, reviews s'il-vous-plait!

Note de la traductrice : Je pars en vacances pendant trois semaines, alors je m'excuse vraiment aux lecteurs qui vont poiroter en m'attendant. Je vais essayer de poster le 3e chapitre aussitôt que j'arrive. Promis!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Here with me

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Traductrice**: Lilyanne12

**Rating**: M

**Paring**: Ron/Drago

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. L'histoire a été écrite par Blanche

Malfoy, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Avertissement : SLASH!**

Me revoilà! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué! Voilà la suite tant (du moins j'espère qu'elle l'est!) attendue. Désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre, mais les vacances sont les vacances! Je vous reviens maintenant avec un nouveau chapitre que j'espère de meilleure qualité! J'ai 12 reviews! Vous saviez que 12 était mon chiffre porte-bonheur? Voilà, voilà ça vient…Après ces remerciements.

Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement **Akanna**, ma correctrice, ma muse et ma chouette! Merci pour tout ma belle!

**Euphorique : **Je te remercie, je suis contente que tu aimes! Ça m'encourage!

**Tiayel**Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple. À vrai dire, il rivalise assez sérieusement avec le couple Drago/Harry dans mon cœur. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je les aime beaucoup tous les deux. L'égalité ça a ça de bien!

**Fébla** : Merci beaucoup! Mes vacances se sont assez bien passées dans l'ensemble, mais j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous et à ma traduction que je laissais trainer derrière moi! Je me suis pressée de la terminer en revenant chez moi et je vois que ça valait la peine! Rien ne vaut de tels compliments! Merci encore!

**BlackNemesis****** Contente que tu apprécies les efforts que je mets. Je m'amuse beaucoup à traduire cette fic, c'est comme si, d'une certaine façon, cette œuvre venait de moi! Pendant un instant je crois être une écrivaine surdouée! Mais près je redescends sur terre et je réalise que ça appartient à cette déesse du romantisme, **BlancheMalfoy**! Ne pas oublier que tout le mérite lui revient! Mais je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma traduction! Ça me rassure!

**Diloui : **Que de joli compliment là-dedans, j'en suis toute retournée! J'en reste sans mot. Je ne savais pas que ma traduction pouvait être si importante pour quelqu'un! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Je t'avouerai que j'ai fais la même chose pour la traduction de Love me, love me not, de Blanche Malfoy. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Elle est si doué, on ne peut jamais s'empêcher de tourner la page pour voir ce qui se passe après. Je te comprends absolument! Je suis heureuse de te faire découvrir le monde de Blanche Malfoy, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera si jamais tu as manqué des bout de la version anglaise!

**Chapitre 3 : Intimité**

Le Journal de Ron :

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'essais de le faire tomber amoureux de moi. L'_amour _devrait être la raison, non? Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Je crois que j'aime souffrir. Je suis accro à la douleur. Ce doit être la raison pourquoi je ne peux vivre sans Drago. Quoi d'autre pour l'expliquer? Il me blesse et j'en redemande. Je suis un masochiste, voilà ce que je suis. Je suppose qu'il l'est aussi.

Cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et il me regarde encore comme si j'étais inférieur à lui. Et si avant nous avions des conversations civilisées, maintenant nous sommes de retour dans les bataille et les argumentations. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas omettre les réconciliations sexuelles. Les magnifiques réconciliations sexuelles. Peut-être que c'est pour cela que l'on se chamaille en premier lieu, pour avoir une raison de baiser.

C'est comme si nous suivions un script invisible. Quelques fois je brise le protocole. Je n'y peux rien. C'est dans ma nature.

Même si nous jouons encore notre jeu d'amour-haine, il me surprend parfois.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il _me_ connaissait. Pas comme je le connais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il _me_ portait attention, mais il le fait. C'était un mois après qu'on ait commencé à se voir que j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait en savoir beaucoup sur moi et ce qui était arrivé dans ma vie. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point il sait lire en moi. Je le déteste pour ça. Je déteste la façon qu'il a de m'analyser. Et le pire de tout c'est que la plupart de ses commentaires sont corrects.

Je suppose que c'est à cause d'Harry. Harry lui a probablement tout dis à propos de moi.

Mais c'est bien de croire qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Il doit tout simplement me demander comment a été ma journée pour être poli. Je n'aime pas l'idée alors j'essaye de ne pas y penser. C'est difficile.

Drago est maître en matière de suivre le script, mais même les personnes méthodiques comme lui passent parfois à coté. C'est ce qu'il fait quand il me demande quelque chose sur ma journée ou même quand il me parle comme si j'étais son ami, pas juste quelqu'un qu'il a choisi juste comme ça pour oublier Harry.

C'est dans ces moments que je me rappelle à quel point je l'aime et pourquoi. C'est pourquoi c'est dur pour moi parfois.

J'accepte le fait que je ne suis personne pour lui. Je sais qu'il m'utilise. Mais je suis humain et parfois je me lasse.

Quelque chose qui m'énerve vraiment, c'est que notre relation est un secret. Personne ne le sait, pas même mes meilleurs amis. Hermione semble suspecter que quelque chose a changé entre Drago et moi mais c'est tout. Elle ne pose pas trop de questions et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Si elle me le demandait je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre. Drago et moi n'en avons jamais parlé.

Nous avons un horaire. Je travail toute la journée, il sculpte, dans les environ de 19 heures je vais à son appartement, on mange, on se dispute sur quelque chose de stupide et après on couche ensemble. Quelques fois il brise la routine en me disant de bonnes remarques comme lui seul sait le faire. Il a même un jour où il m'a massé le cou après une journée difficile.

On ne parle jamais d'amour, d'Harry, d'une relation sérieuse, d'Harry, d'habiter ensemble, on ne dit jamais à personne que nous sommes ensemble, on ne parle jamais de notre futur. C'est probablement parce que l'on n'a pas de futur ensemble…

Harry a arrêté d'être un souvenir douloureux dans mon cœur. Il est encore avec moi en tout temps, mais quand je me souviens de lui c'est avec une joie un peu triste. C'est une contradiction mais c'est ainsi que je me sens. Je me souviens toujours de sa lettre et à quel point il voulait que je vive, que je sois heureux. C'est ce que je fais.

Je veux parler d'Harry à Drago mais j'ignore comment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent face à ça. Nous n'avons jamais établi de règle pour notre relation tordue. Quand Harry apparaît dans une discussion il y a comme une étrange période de silence.

Il n'y a pas de photos d'Harry dans l'appartement de Drago mais je ne dis rien.

Et il y a cette peur de l'intimité.

Drago est terrifié par l'intimité. Petit à petit, j'essaye de le mettre confortable avec ma présence, ou au moins la lui faire accepter. C'est débile mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. J'éparpille mes affaires dans son appartement. Un chandail intentionnellement oublié dans son placard, ma brosse à dent sur l'évier de la toilette, mon balai. Je laisse un peu de moi-même ici et là, ainsi il peut s'habituer à moi. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne. Il est difficile de lire en lui. Mais je crois que j'ai un peu touché son cœur.

C'est étrange de penser à la façon dont je le connais si bien, sans le connaître vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je le savais mais maintenant je l'ignore. Maintenant tout a changé. Du moins pour moi…

C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le supporter parfois. J'en suis incapable. Je voudrais crier au monde entier que je suis avec lui. Je veux que notre relation soit connue. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime.

C'est pour cela que je me suis engueulé avec lui hier. L'anniversaire de ma nièce arrive et les Weasley vont tous être là. C'est l'opportunité parfaite pour présenter Drago comme mon petit ami. Si au moins je savais si Drago me vois de cette façon…

Alors j'ai eu un jour de merde au travail et quand je suis retourné à son appartement, je l'ai retrouvé à se plaindre de mon travail – comme si je ne le faisais pas assez moi-même. Inutile de dire que nous avons finis par avoir une baise incroyable mais la pensée de l'inviter à la fête m'a hanté mes rêves. Je me suis réveillé très grognon. Ça n'a pas aidé quand il a recommencé à se plaindre de mon travail. Alors j'ai attaqué.

Je n'aurais pas du être si rude. Il adore ça mais je me sens tellement mal après. Je l'ai pratiquement violé sur cette table simplement parce que je ne savais pas comment l'inviter à cette fête. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Mais j'ai fini par le demander et il m'a regardé, surpris. Il a dit qu'il allait y penser. Je suppose que c'est une petite victoire, mais quand même une victoire. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait peur. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu chez lui hier soir. Je voulais lui donner un peu de temps seul pour y penser. Je ne veux pas le pousser.

Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. J'attends toujours sa réponse. Mon cœur sort presque de ma bouche. Cette attente me tue. Mais je dois être fort. Je dois attendre.

Je devrais sûrement travailler sur un de ces rapports que j'aurais du faire il y a des semaines de ça.

----------------------

Point de vue de Drago

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis hier. Je sais à quel jeu il joue et je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Je ne suis pas le genre. S'il croit qu'en faisant ça je vais soudainement devenir gentil et accepter sa stupide invitation, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je ne peux imaginer rien de pire que la famille Weasley réunie autour de moi à me poser des questions sur mes intentions avec Weasley.

D'accord, j'ai dit que j'allais y penser. Penser, pas accepter. Je ne veux pas y aller. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire? Les Weasley m'ont toujours effrayé. Je suis aller déjeuner chez eux quelques fois mais seulement parce que Harry insistait. Harry me soutenait. Quand nous étions à table il me tenait la main sous la table chaque fois qu'il remarquait que je commençais à être nerveux.

Pour dire la vérité, ce truc de famille n'est pas pour moi. Je trouve que c'est bien joli et tout, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai ma place avec eux.

Ron s'est toujours plaint de sa famille mais il ne sait pas à quel point il est chanceux. Tout l'argent dans le monde ne remplacerait une vraie famille. Je l'ai toujours envié pour ça. Quand je me foutais d'eux, j'essayais de cacher ma jalousie. Au plus profond de moi, c'est ce que je voulais. Une belle grosse famille bruyante qui malgré les problèmes est toujours réunie. Ron est aimé par chacun d'eux. Je n'ai jamais été aimé par mes parents. J'étais simplement un joli bibelot qu'ils possédaient.

Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que je viens juste de penser à lui en tant que _Ron_?

Bordel.

Je m'en fiche.

Je n'irai pas.

Je ne supporterais pas les questions, les regards, les soucis.

Le sexe est tout ce que nous avons. Le sexe est le seul langage que nous connaissons. Ça famille n'a rien à voir avec ça. Sa famille ne fait pas partie de l'entente. Nous n'avons pas établie de règles mais je crois que c'est assez évident pourquoi nous sommes ensemble. Le sexe. C'est tout ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Hmm...

Eh bien, si c'est le cas, je fais un travail très nul. Si ce n'était que ça, je ne serais pas là, le visage dans son chandail à le sentir comme je le fait en ce moment.

Bordel de merde. Il me manque. Une seule nuit sans lui et il me manque déjà. Hier je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour rechercher son corps. Je le cherchais _lui_, pas Harry. Quand est-ce arriver? Quand suis-je tombé…Non, c'est mieux de ne pas y penser.

Je fixe la sculpture devant moi. C'est _lui_. J'ai sculpté son visage au lieu de celui de Harry. Je soupir et me lève pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau. Il est 18 heures. Il ne viendra pas encore. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je déteste me sentir comme ça. Je lance le verre contre le mur pour diminuer mon stress.

Putain de Weasley. Très bien, tu gagnes. Je vais venir à cette stupide fête de famille. Mais seulement parce que j'ai encore besoin de sexe.

Deux visages identiques me fixaient depuis un moment déjà. Ils ne disent rien; il ne font que fixer. Je suppose que ce sont les jumeaux de Georges. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux jamais savoir. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont si silencieux par contre. C'est impossible. Il doit y avoir une trappe quelque part, je le sais. Ils ne peuvent pas être silencieux à ce point.

Une autre tête de carotte se joint à la scène. C'est une jolie petite fille avec une queue-de-cheval et beaucoup de taches de rousseurs. C'est Annabel, la princesse de la journée. Elle me fixe aussi. Mais merde, quel est le problème avec cette famille? J'agrippe le bras du fauteuil et cherche Weasley des yeux. Où est-il? Je croyais que le but de tout ceci était de passer du temps ensemble.

Salaud.

Je les fixe en essayant d'avoir l'ai en colère pour les faire fuir. Ils ne partent pas. Je soupire.

"Quoi?"

Un des jumeaux avance et dit de sa petite voix. "Tu es si blond"

Oh, alors voilà le problème! Ils ont tous les cheveux roux. Je suis la seule personne différente ici.

"Oui, je le suis" rétorquai-je et mes yeux cherchèrent à nouveau Weasley.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda l'autre jumeau.

J'agrippe le bras du sofa encore plus fort. " Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Tous les Malefoy sont blonds!"

"C'est quoi un Malefoy?" demandèrent-ils tous les deux.

"Un Malefoy" dit une voix derrière moi, "Est une espèce très prétentieuse qui aime se battre avec les Weasley depuis une centaine de générations et qui ont les goûts les plus dispendieux au monde. On ne peut jamais dire si se sont de bonnes ou de mauvaises personnes parce que ça change selon leur humeur."

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Bill et je lève mes yeux au ciel.

"Les Malefoy n'attaquent les Weasley que quand ils sont injustement attaqués." Répliquai-je

"Ouais, ouais"

"J'aime bien les Malefoy" dit un des jumeaux.

"Pas moi" dit l'autre

"Quoi? Que veux-tu dire par tu aimes bien les Malefoy, Ronny?" Demanda un autre Weasley. Je crois que c'est Fred.

Ronny s'agite sur place. Alors son nom est Ronny, et c'est lui qui m'aime bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation.

"Hey les enfants, grand-mère vous appelle." Dit Bill.

Les enfants disparaisse d'un seul coup et je me retrouve avec quatre Weasley adultes : Bill, Fred, George et celui qui élève des dragons, Charlie. Encore l'ironie. Je crois que je préfère les enfants. Ils me rendaient mal à l'aise, mais cette fois le sentiment est 10 fois pire.

"Alors, Malefoy, parlons un peu." Commença Charlie avec une grimace maléfique. "Que fais-tu avec Ron? "

"Êtes-vous ensemble?" demanda Bill.

"Es-tu la raison pourquoi il est si mince et fatigué?" demanda un des jumeaux.

"Quelles sont tes intentions?" Demanda l'autre.

"Baises-tu notre frère?"

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?"

Je regarde autour de moi nerveusement. Je dois sortir d'ici. C'est exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir.

"Veux-tu quelque chose à manger, Drago? " demanda Ginny

J'ai envie de crier. Et c'est ce que je fais. "WEASLEY"

La pièce entière devient silencieuse et toute la famille me fixe.

"Je veux dire, Ron" dis-je.

Où est cette espèce de con? Il est censé être avec moi.

"Je crois qu'il a peur de nous." Dit Charlie.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. "Je n'ai pas peur de vous"

"Tu n'as répondu à aucune question que nous t'avons posé aussi." Dit celui que je crois être George.

"Eh bien, je-" essayai-je de dire mais ils ne me laissèrent pas finir.

"C'est probablement parce qu'il ne fait qu'utiliser notre petit frère." Dit Bill avec une grimace déplaisante.

Ils se mettent tous autour de moi et même si j'ai envie de disparaître dans le sofa, je garde la tête haute.

"Si tu lui fais du mal, tu es mort." Dit Fred et les autres acquiescèrent.

"RON!" Criai-je.

"Quoi?" demande-t-il en apparaissant devant moi.

Je pousse presque un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. Je me lève et l'amène dans un coin. J'entends les autres Weasley rire et je fulmine.

"Écoute Weasley, si tu me laisse une fois de plus avec tes frères, je te tues!"

Il ose sourire. "Ils y sont allés un peu fort avec toi?"

"Un peu fort? L'inquisition espagnole serait une marche dans le parc en comparaison."

Le salaud rit.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." Protestai-je.

"Oui, ça l'est" dit-il en continuant de rire. Comment ose-t-il?

"Non, ça ne l'est pas!"

"Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour alors. Ce n'était que des blagues." Dit-il.

"Oh, mais j'ai un sens de l'humour. Un très grand. Je n'aime tout simplement pas quand je suis le dindon de la farce!"

"Je suis certain qu'ils ne le faisaient pas dans cette intention là."

Je lui lance un regard incrédule.

"D'accord, peut-être que oui." Il me prend la main et la serre comme le faisait Harry. Ce geste me touche. "Je suis désolé. Je te promets de ne pas te laisser une autre fois. J'aidais simplement mon père avec…quelque chose."

Il baisse les yeux et je devine instantanément ce qu'est ce quelque chose.

"Tu travaillais?" Il rougit et je continue. "Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est une fête d'anniversaire. Tu ne peux pas travailler!"

"Écoutes, j'étais simplement-"

"Non, tu travailles trop. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Mourir avant d'avoir trente ans?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait quelque chose. L'idée de le perdre est redoutable. Je ne peux même pas y penser.

"Ce n'était rien d'accord?" dit-il, un peu énervé. "Allons manger du gâteau, tu veux bien?"

Il me tire par la main et je rougis alors que sa famille nous lance des regards curieux. J'essaye de détacher nos mains mais il ne me laisse pas. Je ne sais pas s'il n'a pas remarqué à quel point je suis inconfortable avec la situation ou s'il a remarqué et qu'il continue quand même.

D'une certaine façon, sa main dans la mienne me donne une certaine sécurité. Je ne suis pas habitué à des marques d'affection publiques. Je ne suis pas habitué à beaucoup de choses. Comme les gens qui chantent fort, les tapes dans le dos, les embrassades et les baisers. Les Weasley sont très joyeux et bruyants. Je me sens bizarre alors que Mrs. Weasley me donne un morceau de gâteau avec un sourire aimable et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une chaleur monter en moi.

Je sens un pincement au cœur pour chaque fois où j'ai dit quelque chose de méchant sur eux à Ron.

Qui pourrait blâmer ses frères de me menacer comme ça? Ils ne font que faire attention à leur frère. Si j'en avais un, je ferais la même chose.

Non, je ne le ferais pas. Mon père m'aurait sûrement appris à le haïr et à faire la compétition pour son attention.

Je sens la main de Ron serrer la mienne et je lève la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sembles triste soudain." dit-il avec inquiétude. " Est-ce que c'est à cause de…Harry? "

Je secoue ma tête. "Ce n'est rien."

"Tu es certain?"

"Oui."

Il me sourit et mon cœur manque un battement. C'est la première fois qu'il me sourit ainsi. Je déborde de sentiments que je ne suis pas près à affronter alors je détourne la tête.

La journée se passe sans incident. Même s'ils me regardent avec intérêt et curiosité, ils ne me posent aucune question. J'ai l'impression que c'est Ron qui aura à affronter l'Inquisition espagnole plus tard. Je me demande si j'ai passé le test de ses frères. Je me demande ce que sa famille pense de ma présence ici. Ginny me souris toujours d'une drôle de façon. Mrs. Weasley me dit d'y aller doucement avec Ron parce qu'il a un tempérament difficile (comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué déjà). Mr. Weasley me parle de sa fascination sur tout ce qui touche aux Moldus.

Ils parlent de Harry et c'est le seul moment où je sens que Ron est tendu. Étrangement, je ne le suis pas. Je les entends parler de Harry encore et encore et loin de me sentir en colère ou triste, je me sens serein. Ça fait toujours mal de penser à Harry mais pas avec la même intensité qu'avant. Il me manque, c'est vrai. Je pense à lui tout le temps. Mais…maintenant c'est différent. Maintenant Weasley est là pour me donner la force de continuer.

Je souris alors qu'ils se rappellent un anecdote de Harry. Je sens des larmes menacer de tomber de mes yeux et je m'excuse. Ron essaie de venir avec moi mais Ginny l'en empêche. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul. Je déteste pleurer tout seul, du moins quand il y a tant de personne dans la même pièce.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je trouve Ron qui m'attends de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il "Ils ne voulaient pas…"

"Arrêtes, ce n'est pas leur faute. Et ce n'est pas la tienne non plus." Je semble ennuyé. Je ne veux pas être comme ça, mais c'est moi. "Je vais bien, vraiment. N'en fais pas un si grand cas, Weasley." Je fais un rictus et je me déteste pour ça. "Tu n'a pas à me materner comme ça. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me suivre. "

"C'est toi qui m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser seul." Répond-il avec colère.

"Eh bien, oui, mais je crois que je peux trouver la salle de bain tout seul."

"Peu importe"

Il se retourne pour partir et je regrette aussitôt d'avoir été si dur. Il est tellement gentil avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à le blesser?

"Weasley?" Je l'appelle mais il n'arrête pas. "Ron!"

Ça fonctionne. Il me regarde mais je ne peux pas lire ses yeux.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça"

"Je suis désolé" dis-je contre mon gré.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas."

Cette scène me semble familière. Pour compléter le déjà-vu, je marche jusqu'à lui et colle nos lèvres ensemble. Il soupir doucement.

"Oui, je le suis" dis-je en un soupir.

On se fixe pendant un long, long moment. J'aime son regard. Je me sens spécial, bienvenu. J'aime son regard. Je l'…

Non Drago, ne t'aventure pas là. Pas maintenant.

Il acquiesce et je sais que je suis pardonné. Il commence à marcher vers l'escalier mais je l'arrête encore et je le colle contre moi en l'embrassant avidement. Mes lèvres descendent jusqu'à son cou, le suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse doucement. Il plonge la main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse. Ce scénario m'est très familier. C'est la façon avec laquelle nous exprimons notre passion. Nous ne connaissons aucune autre façon. La tendresse n'a pas sa place entre nous. La tendresse nous mènerait à des questions que nous essayons désespérément d'éviter. Alors c'est ainsi que nous aimons ça.

"Où est ton ancienne chambre?" Demandai-je, essoufflé.

Il me regarde, étonné. "Tu ne pense pas…"

"Oui."

"Mais…c'est…"

"Fou? Je sais. Mais ils sont en bas. Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous interrompre. Tu préfères en discuter ou le faire? " Défiai-je.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure mais je vois dans ses yeux que l'idée l'excite. "D'accord."

Nous nous dépêchons vers sa chambre. Je remarque à peine le décor, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu pauvre et tellement _orange_. J'arrête de penser quand sa bouche descend sur mon corps. J'halète, je gémis, je geins. Il est partout. Nous ne nous déshabillons pas entièrement, juste assez pour faire ce que nous avons à faire. Et ce que nous faisons est entièrement stupéfiant. Je ne peux pas décrire la façon dont je me sens quand il est en moi, me menant à l'orgasme complet. Il jouit mais je continue à bouger. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. Je veux me sentir ainsi pour toujours.

Merde. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est tellement stupide. Je ferme les yeux très fort et il embrasse mon front.

Il y a ce sentiment dans mon cœur qui crie pour sortir mais je ne le laisse pas. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop. Je ne suis pas près à…lui dire que…

Non. Merde. Je crois que…Je crois que je l'aime…

Point de vue de Ron 

J'ignore pourquoi ça nous arrive tout le temps. Un moment nous sommes là à nous crier dessus et l'autre nous couchons ensemble. C'est toujours comme ça et même si je me sens comme de la merde après, j'en apprécie chaque minute. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose est différent. Normalement, je jouis et je me retire, et il évite de rester collé contre moi. Mais aujourd'hui…Aujourd'hui il ne me laissait pas. Il m'a pris dans ses bras pour que je reste en lui plus longtemps.

Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort. Je me demande si j'ai finalement réussis à toucher son cœur.

"Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?" Demandai-je

Il se contente de hocher la tête. Je soupire.

"Tu es sure?" Insistai-je. "J'ai été rude et-"

Il me regarde. "C'est moi qui t'es amené ici, Weasley."

"Oui, mais…"

"Pourquoi dois-tu t'excuser chaque fois que nous couchons ensemble? J'aime ça. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais arrêté ça depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas retardé, tu sais? " Dit-il avec colère.

"Je suppose…C'est juste…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable." Je m'étends à côté de lui et fixe le plafond. "Je devrais être plus doux avec toi. Mais chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble c'est comme si j'étais possédé, et ma faim de toi est si forte pour être retenue. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je n'y peux rien."

Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je crois que la raison principale de mon besoin désespéré de lui est que chaque fois j'ai peur soit la dernière. Chaque fois que nous couchons ensemble j'imagine qu'il va me pousser hors de son lit et me dire de sortir de sa vie parce qu'il en a assez de moi. C'est ma vraie peur.

Comment puis-je lui dire ceci sans lui en dire trop sur mes sentiments?

"Nous devrions descendre avant que quelqu'un vienne à ton secours." Dit-il en se levant et en s'habillant.

"Drago?"

Il se redresse, tendu. Je crois que c'est parce que je l'ai appelé Drago. Je ne l'appelle pas Drago très souvent. J'attends sa réplique.

"Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un morceau de gâteau maintenant? Je sens que j'ai besoin de chocolat." Dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. "Es-tu malade?"

"Non!"

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?"

"Putain de merde, Weasley!" Il ouvre la bouche et la referme. "Peu importe."

Il sort de la chambre et je me demande ce qui se passe. Drago est toujours grognon mais ça c'est trop. Il a déjà eu un morceau de gâteau. Il ne mange jamais trop de chocolat. _Diète_ est son mot favori. Je me lève pour le suivre et tout le chemin pour descendre j'essaye de lire son expression après qu'on ait couché ensemble.

Avait-il l'air en colère? En quelque sorte…Non pas vraiment. Il semblait triste. Pensait-il à Harry? Quand il m'a poussé dans cette chambre essayait-il de prétendre que j'étais Harry?

Cette pensée me fait tourner l'estomac à l'envers.

Il reste étrangement silencieux pour le reste de la journée, et dans le temps de le dire nous sommes à son appartement et je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demandai-je

"Rien."

Mon œil. Si ce n'est rien, pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas?

"Je veux être seul" murmure-t-il et quelque chose en moi se brise.

"Pourquoi?"

Il me regarde. " J'ai juste besoin d'être seul."

Mon cœur arrête et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus de souffle. "Dis-moi pourquoi."

"Je n'ai pas à le faire."

"Pensais-tu à Harry quand on l'a fait? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu veux que je partes?" Demandai-je avec colère.

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Je le remarque quand je vois ses yeux briller dangereusement. Je viens de dépasser la ligne invisible, la limite que nous avions dessinée depuis que nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je fais, mais j'ai besoin de continuer. Maintenant que c'est sortit, c'est mieux que dise tout ce que je veux une fois pour toute.

"Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas la première fois. Peut-être que tu as pensé à Harry tout le long mais qu'aujourd'hui tu viens de le remarquer et tu as décidé que tu ne voulais plus jouer ce jeu. C'est ça, Malefoy? Est-ce que tu me jettes dehors? Qui va être le prochain idiot à dormir dans ton lit?"

Il me regarde, outragé. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois si dur. Je peux presque sentir sa rage monter.

"Ferme-la, Weasley. Ferme--la!" Menace-t-il à voix basse.

"Non! Je veux savoir la vérité! Je veux savoir si c'est tout, si c'est la fin!"

"Mon dieu! Tout ça simplement parce que je veux être seul? Par Merlin! Es-tu fou? C'est toi qui as décidé de ne pas venir ici à moins que j'accepte de venir à cette stupide fête avec toi! Eh bien, je suis venu! Maintenant je veux être seul un peu. C'est trop demandé?" cria-t-il.

"Oui!"

"Fais juste partir. Pars avant que je dise quelque chose de stupide."

"Je vais partir mais je ne reviendrai pas." Dis-je en avertissement.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je suppose que je suis terrifié de le perdre. S'il arrête tout, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. C'est ma façon d'attaquer. Il ne m'en a pas vraiment donné une raison. Il agit comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il veut être seul. Mais je sens que cette fois c'est différent.

Je suppose que c'était tout ce truc de famille avec les Weasley. Peut-être que c'était trop pour lui, trop tôt.

Mais pour moi l'effet a été contraire. Quand j'ai vu ma famille réunie, j'ai réalisé à quel point je voulais une famille à moi. J'ai réalisé à quel point je voulais que l'on soit ensemble sans culpabilité, sans maladresse, sans mensonges.

Et ensuite il fait se qui me terrifie le plus, un rictus.

"Alors pars, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Si je pensais à Harry tout le long, alors quel est le but de te retenir ici? Je peux toujours trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer." Dit-il vicieusement.

La rage est coincée dans ma gorge. Je veux tellement le frapper.

"Bonne chance dans ta recherche, alors. J'espère que le prochain est idiot comme je le suis." Ma voix se brise. "J'espère que ça ne le dérangera pas de n'être qu'un jouet dans tes mains, que tu ne l'utiliseras que pour le sexe. J'espère que son cœur ne se brisera pas chaque fois que tu le rejetteras. J'espère qu'il ne tombera pas amoureux de toi comme je l'ai fait parce que c'est inutile."

Il ouvre grand les yeux. "Tu…tu ne m'aimes pas!" murmura-t-il.

"Comment peux-tu en être certain?" Dis-je à voix basse.

Il halète "Tu mens! Tu mens pour me faire sentir coupable!"

Je hoche la tête et je sens les larmes menacer de tomber. Je ne peux pas rester ici alors je me retourne pour m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas le laisser me voir pleurer. Je ne vais pas très loin par contre. Il me surprend en tirant mon chandail et en me retournant face à lui. Je retiens mes larmes. Je ne le laisserai pas me voir m'effondre devant lui. Il veut dire beaucoup de choses mais rien ne sort de sa bouche ouverte. Elle reste simplement ouverte. Il est sonné, je le vois.

"Weasley" commence-t-il. "Ron."

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Humilies-moi une fois pour toute que je puisse partir." Murmurai-je amèrement.

"Je…C'est juste que…Je ne suis pas bon là-dedans…"

Je le regard, incrédule. "De quoi tu parles? Tu n'as jamais eu de problème à m'humilier."

"Ce n'est pas ça, espèce d'idiot." Sa voix s'éteint.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je n'y pense pas trop, parce que le bout de son nez frôle le mien et il m'embrasse tendrement. Je suis consterné, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse. Ce baiser est différent. Il est doux et tendre. Il m'embrasse comme si j'étais quelque chose de fragile, comme si j'étais facilement cassable. J'aime ça, même si ça veut dire que je suis faible. Et quel est le but de lui cacher mes sentiments? Il est mon talon d'Achille et ma force d'un autre côté.

Je suis perdu. C'est comme si je l'embrassais pour la première fois. Ses lèvres soyeuses caressent les miennes et je gémis doucement.

Comment est-ce qu'un baiser peut être si bon? Mon corps au complet tremble.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

"Fais-moi l'amour." Souffla-t-il

Oh, mon Dieu!

À suivre….

Bon alors voilà, c'est la fin d'un autre chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré la version originale. Si c'est le cas, veuillez me pardonner! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, je vous le promets! D'ici là, reviews s'il-vous-plait!

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci d'avoir patienté tout ce temps, je vous en suis reconnaissante. La suite moins tarder à arriver, mais avec le début de l'année scolaire qui approche, je ne peux rien vous promettre quant à des dates précises. La fin approche mes amis, cette merveilleuse histoire ne comporte que 5 chapitre, bien malheureusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Here with me

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Traductrice**: Lilyanne12

**Rating**: M

**Paring**: Ron/Drago

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. L'histoire a été écrite par Blanche

Malfoy, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Avertissement : SLASH!**

Me revoilà, avec environ…Bah…Je ne compte même plus! En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, mais vous savez, la vie d'étudiante demande beaucoup de mon temps! Alors voici ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis très longtemps, et dîtes-vous que j'y ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'amour!

Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement **Akanna**, ma beta, ma muse et ma cocotte! Merci pour tout ma belle!

**Black Sharne** : C'est vrai que je mets beaucoup d'effort afin que ma fic soit concrète et compréhensible, pas simplement le texte mots pour mots traduit en français. Je suis heureuse que tu remarque et apprécies ces efforts, car c'est un très joli cadeau pour moi! Bisous xXx

**zaika**La voila, la suite que tu attendais tant. Elle vient avec un gros délai, dont je suis l'entière responsable, et je m'en excuse! Bonne lecture et j'espère que tu apprécies tout autant ce chapitre!

**Euphorique : **Merci beaucoup, tu me rassures! C'est vraiment chouette un lecteur qui poste plus qu'une fois, surtout quand c'est des commentaires positifs! Ça veut dire qu'on me suit! Merci à toi.

**Oxaline : **Oh je suis toute émue! 'ai des lecteurs réguliers! Je vous remercie de me suivre tout au long de ma traduction, même si elle présente parfois des défauts, dans les mots ou les délais! Merci pour tes compliments. Tous vos compliments sur l'histoire sont transmis à Blanche, qui, j'en suis certaine, l'apprécie! Merci encore pour ton double review, c'est vraiment touchant! Moi aussi j'ai les larmes aux yeux mais pour autre chose! MDR!

**tama : **Oui, plus qu'un chapitre maintenant! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire, et encore plus contente que tu aimes l'auteure! C'est bien triste qu'il n'y ai pas plus de Ron/Drago…Ou même de Ron/Harry…Mais bon! On fait avec ce que l'on a, n'est-ce pas?

Chapitre 4: La première fois

Le point de vue de Ron

"_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. _

"_Fais-moi l'amour." Souffla-t-il_

_Oh, mon Dieu!_

Est-ce que qu'il m'a vraiment demandé de lui faire l'amour? Est-ce qu'il a complètement perdu la tête? Je me demande à quel jeu il joue alors je ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et que si je bouge tout va disparaître. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse alors je reste immobile et j'attends que le monde autour arrête de tourner. Mon cœur frappe douloureusement contre ma poitrine.

"Drago, qu'est-ce-" commençai-je.

"Non." Me coupa-t-il, mettant son doigt sur ma bouche. "Dit simplement oui ou non."

Oui ou non. Est-ce vraiment _si_ simple? Ça devrait l'être. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mes lèvres sont collées ensemble. Je devrais crier OUI à l'instant. Alors pourquoi en suis-je incapable? Pour quelle raison mes lèvres semblent-elles incapables de bouger? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile?

Il me fixe. Je vois ses défenses remonter à nouveau et il recule d'un pas.

"C'est…"commença-t-il avec incertitude. "C'est toi qui as commencé tout ça. "

"Non, c'est toi." Répondis-je rapidement. "Tu m'as embrassé et ensuite…"

"Mais je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de ce moment. Tu as dis…Tu as dis…"

"Que je t'aimais." Dis-je plus confiant.

C'est comme si j'étais soudainement très réveillé et que je savais exactement quoi faire ou dire. Sa voix tremblante me donne la force de dire ce que je dois dire. Il est aussi confus que je le suis. Il me veut, peut-être même qu'il m'aime même s'il est confus. Voilà pourquoi je m'approche de lui et caresse son visage.

"Weasley," murmure-t-il "Tu brises trop de règles aujourd'hui."

"Nous les brisons. Tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour. Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé avant." Murmurai-je.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux."

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux?"

"Je veux…Je veux que mon monde sécuritaire revienne. " Il ferma les yeux.

Je me rapproche. "Je ne peux pas te le donner, mais je peux te faire l'amour."

Il ouvre les yeux. "Alors…"

"Oui"

"Tu veux dire…"

Il tremble sous mes mains. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si nerveux juste parce que je le touchais. C'est bizarre de penser à ça alors que je lui vole un baiser et nos lèvres bouge lentement l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser semble hésitant. Je sens ses mains déboutonner ma chemise et la retirer. C'est mon tour de le faire mais je n'en reste pas là. Je détache ses pantalons et les fais tomber sur le sol.

Nous voulons dire beaucoup de choses mais nos corps parlent pour nous. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse est comme la preuve la plus évidente. Du moins, les miens ont cette intention.

Nous nous couchons sur le sofa transformé en lit et je place des baisers le long de son corps. Il prend mon doigt et le suce. Je gémis. On s'embrasse encore une fois. Je veux être en lui plus que tout. Il me fait sucer ses doigts et pincer ses mamelons. Ça ne peut pas être mieux que ça.

C'est alors que je sens son doigt entrer en moi doucement. J'ouvre grand les yeux et rougis. Il arrête et nos yeux se rencontrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demandai-je "Je croyais que tu voulais que _je_ te fasse l'amour."

"Changement de plan." dit-il simplement

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas habitué. Je…" Je suis nerveux.

C'est le moment de vérité. Je déteste être en bas. Ce n'est pas qu'à propos du contrôle, même si j'aime être en contrôle la plupart du temps. Ce n'est pas que ça. Je n'ai eu qu'une expérience et je l'ai détestée. Ça a fait un mal de chien et je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

"Dans un sens, on pourrait dire que je suis vierge." Murmurai-je

Il acquiesce. "Je sais."

Je fronce les sourcils. "Vraiment?"

Il acquiesce de nouveau. "Harry me l'a dit."

Harry espèce de salaud! Tu avais promis de n'en parler à personne!

Je suppose qu'il remarque ma colère parce qu'il ajoute, "Il me l'a dit dans son sommeil. Il avait un terrible cauchemar et il criait pour toi et moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire de te sauver. Il a dit le mot viol au moins quatre fois. C'est pourquoi je sais. C'est pourquoi je ne me suis jamais plain quand tu te battais pour dominer. C'est pourquoi…Tu t'excuses à toutes les fois que tu me prend, parce que tu as été blessé et tu te demande toujours si tu me fais mal."

Je m'assieds au bout du lit avec mes mains dans les cheveux. J'ai honte de moi. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et prends mes mains. Comment sait-il autant de choses de moi?

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte." Murmura-t-il.

"Je n'y peux rien."

"Si…un jour…tu veux m'en parler, je serai là."

Le ton doux de sa voix m'étonne. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu me parler de la sorte avant.

"Est-ce qu'il a payé pour ce qu'il avait fait?" demande-t-il en serrant mes mains.

"Il est mort."

"Ce n'est pas assez si tu veux mon avis."

Je le regarde et ses yeux brillent avec des flammes de rage.

"Qui l'a tué?"

"Harry."

Je le fixe mais je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Harry avait été mentionné plus d'une fois et ça ne semblait pas déranger Drago. Je ne veux pas trop y penser. En fait, je ne veux penser à rien, en particulier à ce douloureux épisode. Le viol…Ça fait si longtemps et il me hante toujours.

"Eh bien, c'était Harry au moins." Dit-il avec un faible sourire. "Il nous a tous les deux sauvés, pas étonnant que nous soyons tombé amoureux de lui."

Je souris même si ça n'atteint pas mes yeux.

Drago fait quelque chose qui surprend encore plus. Il me serre dans ses bras et me laisse poser ma tête sur son épaule. C'est la première fois que je me sens en sécurité depuis très, très longtemps. C'est tellement bizarre d'être soutenu ainsi, et par nul autre que Drago. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux. _N'analyse pas trop, apprécie-le simplement autant que tu le peux._ C'est la première fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?" murmura-t-il à mon oreille, la mordillant doucement.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. "Je ne sais pas."

Il semble stupéfait. "Tu m'aimes mais tu ne me fais pas confiance?"

"Depuis quand amour et confiance sont la même chose? Toi mieux que personne devrait le savoir."

Drago fit une grimace. "J'avais confiance en Harry"

"Nous avions tous confiance en Harry."

"Oui, mais je ne lui faisais confiance parce que je l'aimais. Je ne donne pas ma confiance facilement. _Tu _devrait le savoir."

"As-tu confiance en moi?" Demandai-je.

Il détourna le regard. "Je te l'ai demandé le premier."

"Et je t'ai répondu."

Il grogna "Je suppose…Oh. Tu es dans mon lit, non?"

"Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je suis dans ton sofa." Dis-je et il fait un drôle de son qui ressemble à un "tu es sans espoir"

"Ce que je voulais dire, Weasley, c'est que tous les jours cet année je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma maison et je t'ai accueilli dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce que ça te dit?"

Je n'ose pas répondre. Pas quand mon cœur bat si fort.

"Ça veut dire que j'ai confiance en toi." Répondit-il lui-même. "Ça veut dire que j'aime ta compagnie, ton corps, tes baisers…J'aime même ces satanées taches de rousseurs!" Ça semble l'ennuyer. "J'aime ton parfum. J'aime la façon avec laquelle ton corps épouse le mien si parfaitement que c'en est dérangeant. Je…je t'aime bien. Alors, as-tu confiance en moi?"

Je sais que ça lui a pris beaucoup d'effort pour me dire cela. Drago n'est pas le genre à dire ce qu'il ressent facilement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a avoué qu'il m'aimait bien. Il y a ce papillonnement de joie dans ma poitrine. Peut-être qu'il ne fait que le dire, mais je fonds quand même. Il ne faisait confiance à Harry seulement parce qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour moi.

"J'ai confiance en toi" dis-je finalement.

"Alors je vais te donner un choix. Si tu ne peux pas passer par-dessus ce qui t'es arrivé, nous allons rester avec notre vieille routine. Toi au-dessus de moi. Mais si tu veux, donnes-moi une chance et laisse moi être au dessus cette fois. Je ne te ferais pas mal, je te le promets."

Pendant un moment, j'arrête de respirer. Ce n'est qu'une question de confiance, je le sais. J'ignore simplement si je suis prêt.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange quand je suis au-dessus?" Demandai-je.

"Pas vraiment. Si c'était le cas…tu sais. Tu ne m'approcherais pas. C'est juste que…avec Harry…J'étais…"

Je souris, sachant exactement ce qu'il essaie de dire. "Au-dessus la plupart du temps." Dis-je.

"Oui." Il baissa les yeux comme s'il avait honte de cela. Tellement adorable.

C'est ce qui fait de lui un tel mystère. Chaque jour il me laisse prendre en charge toute la situation. Quand nous sommes au lit, je suis celui qui a le contrôle. Peut-être pas de _tout_, mais la plupart des choses. Il me laisse simplement faire tout ce que je veux. C'est drôle d'y penser maintenant. Drago Malefoy, celui qui a tant de contrôle sur lui-même, se perd quand nous sommes ensemble. Oui, il me fait confiance. Alors peut-être que je devrais lui faire confiance, peu importe à quel point j'ai peur ou combien cette blessure est encore douloureuse.

C'est ce que je dis ensuite. "Très bien." Je le fixe et nos lèvres se touchent. "Fais-moi l'amour."

C'est le moment de me laisser aller.

-----------------------

Point de vue de Drago 

Ok. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé encore? Un moment je réalise que je l'aime et l'autre je suis au-dessus de lui. Hmm… C'est bizarre d'être au-dessus de lui pour changer. C'est bien d'être maître de la situation pour la première fois.

Et à penser que ma panique d'admettre finalement mes vrais sentiments pour lire l'a presque mis dehors de chez moi. Je suis content d'avoir changé d'idée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, si je ne l'avais pas appelé par son prénom…si je n'avais pas…Il serait partit depuis longtemps et je serai seul.

Pas que c'était facile. C'est parce qu'il a dit m'aimer que je l'ai convaincu de rester.

Pourquoi il m'aime, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Et une bonne baise n'est certainement pas assez pour vous faire tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Pour être honnête avec moi-même, coucher avec Ron n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je l'aime et la vérité est que je l'aimais bien avant.

Je suis si confus. J'aimais Harry. J'_aime_ Harry. Mais c'est juste que…Ron est tellement…J'en sais rien. Je me souviens quand il riait de mon nom. Je me souviens de la façon avec laquelle il me regardait, comme s'il se foutait de qui j'étais. Il est sauvage et imprévisible. C'est un con, tout comme moi. Mais quand même…Il est beau de tellement de façons. Il est un bon ami. Il serait partit si Harry le lui avait demandé. Je sais qu'il l'aurait fait. Il est gentil, même avec moi.

Je le désire avec la même intensité que je désirais Harry.

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Je ne suis même pas certain de ce que ça veut dire. Est-ce que c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes de la même façon? Est-ce que c'est possible de donner son cœur plus d'une fois? Je croyais qu'Harry était le bon, mon seul âme-sœur. Mais Ron semble tellement…Bon.

J'ai si peur.

C'est probablement pourquoi je tremble tellement alors que je le touche. Ça et la rage que je ressens pour la personne qui l'a prit de force. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de demander à Harry si ce qu'il disait dans son sommeil était vrai. J'étais très en colère à ce moment mais je n'ai rien fait. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire?

Je ne savais pas à quel point cet épisode de sa vie l'avait blessé jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il ne me laissait jamais mener.

Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre le toucher, le blesser.

Maintenant, c'est le temps de remettre les choses à leurs places.

Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il me laisse lui faire l'amour.

Nos lèvres se cherchent. Notre baiser est lent et doux. Pendant un long moment, nous ne faisons que nous embrasser, jusqu'à ce que je caresse sa poitrine et que je mordille son lobe d'oreille. Mes mains glissent jusqu'à ses hanches et nous bougeons l'un contre l'autre. Je gémis en l'entendant gémir.

_Vas-y mollo, Drago. Tu ne veux pas l'effrayer. _

Ma bouche descend sur lui, le prenant sur toute sa longueur. Ma langue le touche plus intimement et il met ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je le prépare à me recevoir en lui et je sens qu'il devient tendu alors que mon doigt entre en lui.

"Regarde-moi" murmurai-je.

Il le fait. Je prends un instant pour admirer sa beauté. Ron est tellement beau, couché devant moi, son visage rougis, son corps prenant vie. Je retiens mon souffle un instant. Ses yeux semblent si vivants. Ils sont deux globes irradiant de désir, d'amour et d'affection.

Alors qu'il me fixe comme s'il était dans un nuage, je vois plus que son magnifique corps. Je vois la personne qu'il est à l'intérieur. Je vois son âme. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je suis si doux. C'est le choc. Le choc de savoir que quelqu'un comme lui aime une personne comme _moi_. Comment peut-il m'aimer?

"Confiance en moi?" Lui demandai-je en lui caressant le visage.

"Oui."Souffla-t-il.

C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il peut me donner. Sa confiance.

J'entre en lui sans jamais détacher mon regard du sien. Je sens son corps trembler sous le mien et je lui murmure à l'oreille que tout va bien aller. J'arrêterai s'il le veut. Ça va sûrement me tuer de me retirer maintenant mais je le ferais pour lui. Je ferais tout pour lui en ce moment. Je suis heureux qu'il ne le sache pas par contre. Ça ruinerait ma réputation de mauvais garçon.

Il ne me demande cependant pas d'arrêter. Il me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Je bouge doucement en premier, mais bientôt le désir augmente. Il agrippe mes bras et me tire plus près. C'est magique. Je prends son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans mes mains et je jouis en lui. Son visage perdu dans le désir est une image que je n'oublierai jamais.

Le monde recommence à tourner autour de nous après un loin moment. Je le regarde dans les yeux, nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre, et j'attends.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?" Demandai-je et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation. C'est lui qui a l'habitude de me demander ça chaque fois.

Il secoue la tête et souris. Je déborde de sentiments que je ne peux pas supporter pour le moment. Ses yeux semblent étrangement humides et je m'étouffe pratiquement. Peut-être que _je lui ai fait mal_.

J'essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue. "Je t'ai fait mal!"

Il hoche la tête à nouveau. "Non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste…Ce moment. Ne…Ne dis rien, s'il te plait."

Il semble si fragile. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu Ron si fragile de toute ma vie. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras et le protéger pour toujours.

Il ne veut pas que je parle et j'en suis content. Il le serre dans mes bras pour la première fois et il met sa tête sur mon épaule en semblant satisfait.

J'ai toujours aimé dormir à ses côtés mais c'est la première fois que je me sens en paix avec moi-même.

Le matin arrive et je me retrouve seul dans mon faux lit. Le matin d'après…Je n'ai jamais été doué là-dedans. Je me souviens le lendemain avec Harry. C'était horrible. J'ai agis comme l'imbécile que je suis. Je l'ai traité vraiment mal simplement parce que je redoutais ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir. Éventuellement Harry m'avait pardonné.

Mais maintenant c'est Ron. Vous voyez, j'ai l'habitude d'agir avec Weasley, pas avec _Ron_. Maintenant tout est différent.

Et encore, où est-il? Est-il partit? Était-il effrayé de ce qui est arrive la nuit dernière? Peut-être qu'il a réalisé que c'était une grosse erreur. Mon cœur arrête presque de battre à cette pensée.

Comme je le déteste en ce moment. Je le déteste de me faire ressentir à nouveau. Je le déteste encore plus pour me rendre quelqu'un de mou.

Je plonge ma tête dans l'oreiller et soupir de frustration. Si je n'étais pas de moi, je pleurerais.

"Drago?"

Je tourne la tête lentement et j'aperçois Ron debout à côté de moi avec une tasse de café dans les mains. J'essaie de lire en lui mais à moins de prendre deux tasses de café, je ne pourrais pas formuler une phrase cohérente. Et il le sait, le bel idiot. Voilà pourquoi il me tend la tasse de café qu'il tient.

Je pourrais l'embrasser. Je le ferais si je n'étais pas si perdu et en colère contre lui.

"Merci" dis-je.

Il hoche la tête. Je remarque qu'il est entièrement habillé et ça me rend encore plus en colère.

"Tu t'en vas déjà?" Demandai-je.

"Eh bien, oui. Je…" Il ne me regarde pas. "J'ai des choses à faire."

"Un dimanche matin?" Lui demandai-je, incrédule.

Il acquiesce.

"Tu ne vas pas travailler, n'est-ce pas?" Lui demandai-je avec suspicion.

Il regarde ailleurs et je sais que j'ai raison.

"Mon Dieu, Weasley! Tu ne pourrais pas prendre congé?"

"Pourrais-tu arrêter de te plaindre à propos de mon travail?" dit-il, exaspéré. "Je veux dire, c'est _mon_ travail pour l'amour du ciel!"

"Quelqu'un doit te dire à quel point ton travail est une perte de temps."

"Oh, je t'en pris!" dit-il en roulant les yeux.

"Ton département est la risée de la communauté sorcière! Personne ne le prend au sérieux."

"Eh bien, je le prend au sérieux. Et mon père aussi, alors laisse tomber, tu veux?"

"Je dis simplement-" essayai-je de dire.

"Oh, c'est incroyable! Je reçois des conseils sur mon travail de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie!"

Ça fait mal. Très mal. Il le remarque parce qu'il s'excuse automatiquement.

"Je suis désolé, Drago. Je ne voulais pas…"

"Oui, tu le voulais. Mais tu as raison." Dit-il avec un rictus.

Je me lève du lit avec toute ma dignité et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Il me suit.

"Non, je n'ai pas raison." Dit-il. "Je veux dire, peut-être un peu, mais tu fais des choses. Tu aides à l'orphelinat."

Je lui claque la porte de la salle de bain dans la figure et il grogne. _Bien._

"Cher payer pour m'aimer, hein?" Criai-je de l'autre coté de la porte.

Je l'entends soupirer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se conduit comme un idiot. Il est sûrement effrayé. Je le suis aussi. Mais si c'était pire? Et si je l'avais blessé? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais que je le touche parce que la nuit dernière avait ramené à lui des horribles souvenirs de son passé? Eh merde!

"Écoute, à propos d'hier…" commença-t-il et j'ouvre la porte instantanément, le prenant par surprise.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?"

Oh, génial. Maintenant je suis le Weasley dans le couple. Et est-ce que je viens juste de dire couple? _Oh, merde._

Il me regarde comme si j'avais une seconde tête. "Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal."

Je rougis. Mon Dieu que je le déteste. Je claque de nouveau la porte.

"Drago…"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" Je m'appuie contre la porte.

"Putain!" jura-t-il. "Tu es la personne la plus étrange que je connaisse."

"Et tu m'aimes."

Silence. J'ouvre la porte à nouveau alors qu'une pensée me traverse l'esprit et il recule.

"Pourquoi m'aimes-tu?"

Une troisième tête me pousse. Son visage est sans prix.

"Es-tu malade?" demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que je devrais appeler un medico-mage?"

Je croise les bras, ennuyé. "Weasley" Il y a une menace dans ma voix.

"Pourquoi je t'aime? Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Je croyais que tu avais plus de confiance en toi!"

"J'en ai! Beaucoup! C'est juste que…Tu es…Je suis…Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Je…ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme comme toi aimerait un homme comme moi?"

"Un homme comme moi?" Il me fixe, amusé. "Pourrais-tu m'expliquer?"

Je grommèle, refusant de répondre à la question.

"Drago…" insista-t-il.

"Très bien! Tu es….bon. Malgré tes défauts, tu as de bonnes qualités. Je suis beau, parfait et tout sauf que... Je suis vide. Acceptons la réalité, je le suis. Et…Et…" Je grommelle de nouveau et j'essaie de fermer la porte dans son visage.

Il retient la porte et entre dans la salle de bain avec moi.

"Tu _es_ un peu vide. Mais tu es bon aussi. Tu l'es! Tu peux prétendre que tu ne l'es pas, mais tous les deux nous savons que c'est faux. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente après Hermione. En fait, parfois je crois que tu l'es plus. Tu me connais, et tu a raison à propos de mon travail. Je sais que la raison pour laquelle tu t'en plains tellement c'est que tu t'en fais pour moi. Je l'apprécie, même si ça m'énerve la plupart du temps. Il y a toutes ces petites choses que tu fais qui te rendent si adorable. Voilà pourquoi je t'aime."

J'ai du mal à avaler. Qu'il soit maudit!

"Alors pourquoi veux-tu parler?" Je m'en veux d'être si doux.

"J'ai des trucs à faire. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je suppose…Je ne sais plus trop comment agir avec toi désormais. Je ne l'ai jamais su en fait. Ce n'est pas que j'espère que mes sentiments sont réciproques. C'est juste que… Eh bien, c'est un peu embrassant. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir en te réveillant. J'ai cru que tu allais me demander de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Je…"

"Je ne ferai pas ça."

Il me fixe et cligne des yeux. "Non?"

"Non."

Et il peut penser ce qu'il veut. La façon dont il me regarde me rend mal à l'aise. Quelque chose qui ressemble à des larmes menacent de couler et je ne peux pas les laisser faire.

"Est-ce que tu peux nous faire à manger?" Ma question ressemble plus à un ordre. "Je meurs de faim."

Il a l'air en colère mais acquiesce quand même. Weasley est un tel mystère!

"Je préfère tes petits déjeuners." Ajoutai-je pour être poli et il sourit.

"Oui, bien sur. Pain doré?"

"Ce serait bien. Merci." Ça me prend beaucoup d'effort pour dire ça.

Mes efforts son récompenses par son merveilleux sourire. "De rien."

Oh, mon dieu. Je suis amoureux d'un Weasley. Mon père est surement entrain de se retourner dans sa tombe et d'essayer d'en sortir pour venir me tuer en personne.

Cette pensée me fait sourire.

---------------------------

Point de vue de Ron 

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis toujours là, dans sa maison, à lui faire son petit déjeuner. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai paniqué. La nuit précédente, je lui ai officiellement donné mon cœur. Je lui ai permis de me faire l'amour et comme je n'avais même pas laissé Harry le faire. C'était magnifique et intense. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Drago si tendre. Ensuite le matin est venu et j'ai paniqué.

Et maintenant, me voilà, entrain de lui faire son petit déjeuner.

J'ai toujours peur à propos de tout ça. Je n'arrête pas de me l'imaginer me jeter dehors en me disant que c'est finit et qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Malgré toutes ces peurs, j'ai décidé de rester et d'affronter les conséquences. Je sais qu'il tient à moi et ça me suffit pour le moment.

De la cuisine je l'entends mettre la chaine stéréo et je souris. Il ne fait cela que quand il est de bonne humeur. Un moment de joie après tout le drame c'est une bonne chose. Je grimace. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir de cette façon. Je me sens enfin en paix après tant de temps à souffrir.

Il m'énerve mais je l'aime quand même. Il me rend fou et je l'aime toujours.

_Je l'aime._

Je me sens coupable pour un moment mais après je me rappelle que Harry ne s'en préoccuperait pas. Pas après sa lettre. Il voulait que je sois heureux. Il m'a demandé de pendre soin de Drago. C'est ce que je fais. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me sentir coupable, pas maintenant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable d'être heureux?

Et j'entends Drago chanter. "…_magic, and you know you're the one who can put out the fire_."

Je ris. Il entre dans la cuisine et il me prend par derrière et m'embrasse. Je suis pour le moins choqué, mais j'essaye de ne pas trop analyser. Ses douces lèvres sur les miennes sont si bonnes que mon cœur fond.

"Qui es-tu?" Demandai-je contre ses lèvres. "Qu'as-tu fait de Drago?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Malefoy n'est pas là pour le moment. Il m'a laissé en charge alors je te suggère de l'apprécier le temps autant que tu peux."

Je souris. "Dis à Malefoy qu'il peut resté où il est tant qu'il le veut!"

"Hey!" Il me pince "Malefoy et moi sommes très proches alors ne joues pas les intelligents avec moi parce que je vais lui dire et tout ce que tu diras sera retenu contre toi quand il reviendra."

C'est mon tour de capturer ses lèvres.

"Dit lui que je dis _bonjour_."

"Il m'a demandé de te rappeler quelque chose." Dit-il sérieusement.

"Quoi?"

"Il veut toujours que tu lui fasses l'amour."

"Pourrais-je te faire l'amour à toi?"

Il hoche la tête. "Non. Ce serait tricher, Weasley. Maintenant, est-ce que le petit déjeuner est près?"

"Presque, mais je dois dire que j'ai faim d'autre chose. Ou devrais-je dire de quelqu'un d'autre?"

Son sourire me coupe le souffle.

"Je veux te rendre heureux" dis-je soudainement et son sourire meurt. "Me laisserais-tu?"

"Tu m'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sur que je t'aime vraiment."

"C'est un tel mystère."

"Pourquoi?"

Il grimace. "Je crois que tu connais la réponse à ça."

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai quelques réponses mais je ne veux pas y penser.

"Est-ce que tu crois…" commençai-je "Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour?"

Je lève les yeux et il semble sonné.

"Je…Nous devrions parler…À propos de…Tout ça…Je suppose… Je…Eh bien…" Il rougit.

"Tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant" dis-je rapidement.

"Mais, ne vois-tu pas, je…Je crois que je suis…déjà…"

Et la sonnette de la porte se fait entendre.

À suivre…

Le titre de la chanson est "You can do Magic" de America. J'ai cru que la phrase était assez simple et que je n'avais pas besoin de la massacrer pour rien. Par contre, je vous avertis d'avance, cher lecteur, le prochain et dernier chapitre comporte une longue chanson. Je devrai sûrement la traduire, car je ne crois pas que vous allez m'aimer si je la laisse telle qu'elle, mais je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le massacre que je pourrais faire à cette chanson.

Bon alors voilà, c'est la fin d'un autre chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré la version originale. Si c'est le cas, veuillez me pardonner! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, je vous le promets! D'ici là, reviews s'il-vous-plait!

Je m'excuse encore pour l'énorme retard, mais j'ai été très prise par mes devoirs scolaires alors…Je ne voudrais surtout pas échouer ma première année de CÉGEP! Je ne vous promets rien quant à la suite, mais je vais faire de mon mieux! Merci de votre compréhension!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: Here with me

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Traductrice**: Lilyanne12

**Rating**: M

**Paring**: Ron/Drago

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. L'histoire a été écrite par Blanche Malfoy, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Avertissement : SLASH!**

**Merci, merci, merci**, et encore plein de **mercis** à tous ceux qui ont suivi et suivront cette fic, même si vous n'avez pas reviewer! Je vous aime, sans vous je ne suis rien! Un merci spécial à **Akanna**, ma beta, un merci encore plus spécial à **RonRon**, à qui je dédis d'ailleurs ce chapitre! Vous le lui devez, en quelque sorte! Je remercie aussi Blanche Malfoy qui m'a permis de traduire cette merveilleuse fic, et je remercie ma mère, mon père, mes chiens et Dieu et…. D'accord, j'arrête! JE VOUS AIME! Bonne lecture surtout, j'espère que vous aimerez!

**Chapitre 5: Nous y sommes**

Le point de vue de Drago

"_Tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant" dit Ron rapidement._

"_Mais, ne vois-tu pas, je…Je crois que je suis…déjà…"_

_Et la sonnette de la porte se fait entendre._

De qui pouvait-il s'agir dans un moment aussi inapproprié? Laissez-moi penser. HERMIONE. Je vais la tuer. Mais encore, peut-être est-ce le moment parfait. J'allais dire à Ron que je l'aimais déjà. À quoi est-ce que je pensais? Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui dit ce qu'il ressent juste comme ça. Je l'ai fait seulement pour Harry. Weasley fout vraiment le bordel dans mon cœur.

Ron, Weasley, tout ça se mélange dans ma tête. Si je l'appelais Ron serait-il choqué?

Je décide de tenter le coup.

"Ron?"

Il me regarde fixement et on voit clairement le choc se répandre sur tout son visage.

La sonnette se fait entendre une nouvelle fois. Je soupire. Je peux oublier l'idée de l'entrainer sur mon lit improvisé pour une réconciliation comme je le prévoyais. L'appeler Ron aura probablement fonctionné. Je n'aurais même pas eu à lui dire que je l'aime et mon invulnérabilité serait restée intacte. Mais on sonne à la porte. _Bordel!_

"Veux-tu que j'aille répondre pour toi?" demande-t-il après que le choc soit passé.

La personne semble vraiment désespérée d'entrer car la sonnette ne cesse pas de se répéter.

Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione ferait une chose aussi enfantine? À moins, bien sur, que ce ne soit une urgence. Je cours jusqu'à la porte le cœur dans la bouche. Ce n'est probablement rien, me dis-je. Ron se tient à coté de moi alors que j'ouvre la porte en chêne et qu'un petit visage pénètre dans mon appartement et me serre dans ses bras, me jetant presque par terre.

"John!" s'exclama Ron.

Je baisse la tête et l'aperçoit, Jonathan, prodige de Quidditch à l'âge de dix ans, le favoris de Harry à l'orphelinat, serrant maintenant ma taille, des larmes coulant de ses beaux grands yeux bruns. C'est si étrange de le sentir me toucher. Je ne l'entoure pas de mes bras pour une seule et bonne raison. Je suis stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Comment est-il arrive là. Plus important encore, pourquoi pleure-t-il?

Ron est plus rapide que moi. Je suppose que c'est un truc de Weasley. Il se met à genou à coté de John et caresse ses cheveux.

"John, que ce passe-t-il? Que fais-tu ici?" demande-t-il.

John regarde Ron. "Et **toi**, que fais-tu ici? " demande-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Ron me regarde et rougit. "Je rends simplement une petite visite à un ancien ami de l'école." explique Ron.

"**Drago**?" demande John en fronçant les sourcils et Ron acquiesce. "Je croyais que vous ne vous aimiez pas."

"Eh bien, parfois nous croyons que nous n'aimons pas quelqu'un mais, en fait, c'est le cas." dit Ron en rougissant.

Honnêtement, Weasley, quelle explication moche…

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aime Heather?" demande John.

"Heather?"

"Heather est une jolie blonde qui vit près de l'orphelinat et qui vient jouer avec nous de temps en temps. Je peux assurer qu'elle sera une très bonne poursuiveuse quand elle grandira. John aime bien lui tirer les cheveux et coller de la gomme dedans. " expliquai-je.

"C'est terrible!" s'exclame Ron.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. "Oh, je t'en prie, Weasley. Comme si tu n'avais jamais collé de gomme dans les cheveux de ta sœur quand tu étais gosse."

Il rougit encore et je vois que j'ai raison. Je souris.

"Mon enfance n'est pas le sujet, Malefoy."

Aille. Qu'est-il arrive à** Drago**?

"Le sujet est: Que fait John ici?" continua-t-il.

Je baisse la tête et fronce les sourcils. "Bonne question. Que fais-tu ici John?"

John se détache de moi et soupire. "Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas plus longtemps. "

"Tu veux dire à l'orphelinat?"

"Mais bien sûr, à l'orphelinat, Weasley." dis-je avec un rictus.

Ron me lance un regard furieux et mon sang boue. Comme je souhaiterais pouvoir le jeter sur le sofa et…

"Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas rester là, John?" demande gentiment Ron.

John tremble un peu. "C'est parce que… Je veux vivre avec Drago."

Je fige. J'aurais du m'attendre à quelque chose du genre mais l'entendre à haute voix le rend tellement vrai.

"John…" commençai-je, pas vraiment sure de ce que je devais dire. "On en a déjà parlé."

"Je sais! Mais… Je promets que je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place! Je serai silencieux. Tu ne sauras même pas que je suis ici."

Sa petite voix tremble et je soupire de tristesse. À mes cotés, Ron nous regarde, intrigué.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça." Essayai-je de nouveau. "N'aimes-tu pas Madame Paunchy, les autres enfants? Je croyais que c'était le cas."

"Je les aime. Mais… Je t'aime aussi. Et Harry a dit…"

Entendre le nom de Harry fut ce qui déclencha tout.

"Harry est mort, par Merlin!"

"Drago!" dit Ron pour attirer mon attention.

"Tu vois John?" continuai-je vicieusement. "Tu vois pourquoi je ne peux pas te garder? Je ne suis pas fait pour cette merde de paternité."

Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. "Mais je croyais…"

"Tu croyais mal!"

"DRAGO!"

Je regarde Ron droit dans les yeux et mon monde semble revenir à sa place. Je réalise soudainement combien je suis tendu. Ron, Harry, John. C'est plus que je ne peux le supporter. Avoir John ici me déchire le cœur mais je ne peux pas lui permettre de rester. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je suis un Malefoy. Les Malefoy ne sont pas faits pour être parents. Mais le petit n'a pas besoin de connaître ma vraie nature, n'est-ce pas?

Eh bien, trop tard pour cela, je suppose. Il ne reste qu'une chose à faire.

"Je… Je suis désolé." murmurai-je.

Ron me regarde puis tourne la tête vers John.

"Viens ici, John" dit-il en l'emmenant dans un coin en lui murmurant dans l'oreille pour que je ne puisse rien entendre. Putain de Weasley!

Je ne peux pas non plus manquer la façon dont il essuie les larmes du garçon, et la façon dont il caresse ses cheveux doux. Ron est le vrai truc. Je parie qu'il serait un bon père, tout comme je suis persuadé que Harry l'aurait été si le stupide destin ne l'avait pas tué.

John acquiesce pendant que Ron se met sur ses pieds. Je me demande de quoi ils ont parlé. Je n'ai pas à attendre plus longtemps. Ron me jette un regard et murmure à mon oreille.

"John va rester ici un moment si ça ne te fais rien. Toi et moi avons besoin de parler."

Ensuite il se dirige vers ma chambre en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je regarde John encore une fois mais il ne me regarde pas. Quelque chose me dit que ma vie va bientôt prendre un grand tournant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le point de vue de Ron

Pourquoi avait-il à crier après l'enfant comme ça? John était un si gentil garçon. Il avait du voyager beaucoup pour arriver ici. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui parler mais c'était clair qu'il s'est enfui de l'orphelinat. Il a dû prendre l'autobus de nuit. Je sais avec certitude que Kyle Trenton, le nouveau chauffeur, prend tout le monde qu'il trouve dans la rue en pitié. Je ne suis pas certain si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

La fugue de John ne fait que démontrer à quel point il ressemble à Harry. Et c'est probablement pour cette raison que Drago en est si effrayé. Quand même, sa peur ne lui donne pas le droit de le traiter d'une façon aussi odieuse. Mais encore, c'est de Drago Malefoy qu'il s'agit. Je sais ce à qui il joue.

Nous arrivons finalement à sa chambre et je lui fais face, les bras croisés. Une veine bat à sa tempe.

"Quoi? Ne vas-tu pas me traiter de monstre?" me défie-t-il.

J'y ai pensé mais je réalise que ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin. Il est aussi effrayé que John. Quel est le but de lui crier dessus? Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

"Tu ne faisais qu'utiliser ton mécanisme de défense habituel."

Il esquisse un rictus. "Oh, c'est génial, Weasley. Je crois que je préférerais t'entendre me faire la moral plutôt que de m'analyser."

"Tu ne peux tout simplement pas accepter le fait que tu as des sentiments et que ces sentiments sont douloureux, n'est-ce pas? Chaque fois que quelqu'un se rapproche de toi tu joues l'enfant gâté. Chaque fois que quelqu'un dépasse ta froideur et que tu réalises à quel point tu es près de te perdre, tu remets ton armure. Tu l'as fait avec Harry, tu l'as fait avec moi et maintenant tu le fais avec John. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, cette fois. Et je suis presque certain que John ne te laisseras pas faire non plus. Nous avons vu à travers toi, tu ne peux plus t'enfuir à présent, Drago."

Il me regarde, pétrifié. Je suis moi-même assommé par mon discours. J'attends l'explosion.

"Tu ne sais rien de moi." proteste-t-il.

"Oui. C'est pour ça que je t'aime, idiot!"

Il secoue la tête et je m'approche de lui.

"Écoutes, Drago, je sais que ça fais mal d'avoir des sentiments."

"Tu n'en as aucune idée!" me crie-t-il à la figure. "Tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe ici!"

"Je le sais. Je sais à quel point Harry l'aimait. Je sais à quel point **tu** l'aimes. Je me rappelle quand tu as dis à Hermione à quel point tu étais excité à l'idée que toi et Harry alliez l'adopter. Ça n'a pas changé parce que Harry est mort."

"Mais bien sûr que si!"dit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais déficient.

"Non!" assurai-je. "John t'aime énormément. Il t'aime tellement qu'il a fait tout le chemin depuis l'orphelinat pour te demander si tu voulais de lui. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressent en moment? Ça prend beaucoup de courage pour venir ici et risquer d'être rejeté par toi. Il a tellement d'espoir en son amour pour toi que malgré sa peur il est venu. Voilà à quel point il veut être avec toi."

"Tu ne comprends pas!" dit-il en évitant mon regard.

"Aide-moi alors."

Il me tourne le dos, visiblement nerveux.

"Je ne peux pas" murmure-t-il.

"Tu peux, Drago" dis-je en touchant son épaule.

Il se refrogne mais ne me repousse pas.

"Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'avais imaginé…"

"Quoi?"

"J'avais imaginé," il déglutit "Que tôt ou tard nous aurions à parler de Harry, et je planifiais de te parler un peu avant que John apparaisse. Sa présence m'a fait réalisé à quel point c'était encore douloureux. Hermione a dit… que… quand finalement je vais en parler, le processus de guérison commencerait, mais… j'ignore si je suis près pour ça. Je pensais que je l'étais. Voir John a tout ramené." Sa voix se brisa.

"Tu as peur."

Il rit amèrement.

"N'est-ce pas la chose la plus hilarante que tu n'aies jamais entendu? Drago Malefoy a peur d'un enfant de 10 ans!"

"Je ne ris pas" dis-je sérieusement.

"Tu devrais. Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile avec toi toute ma vie. Tu devrais profiter de ma chute."

Je me rapproche de lui tranquillement et appuie mon front dans son dos. Il se refrogne doucement.

"Un temps, je l'aurais fait." murmurai-je.

Il se retourne et nos lèvres se touchent presque. "Es-tu familier avec la procédure d'adoption?"

"Non."

"Eh bien, laisse-moi t'éclairer alors. Il y aura au moins 3 horribles personnes du Ministère se promenant dans ma maison pour voir si c'est un environnement approprié pour élever un enfant. Ensuite, il vont m'étudier pour voir si je correspond à l'image du père approprié." Il rit amèrement. "Avec Lucius Malefoy comme père, je peux totalement imaginer leur rapport, pas toi? Fils d'un Mangemort – pour rester poli, bien sur – homosexuel, célibataire, vicieux… Bien, tu connais ma chance. À la fin ils réaliseront à quel point je suis mal placé pour être père et ils amèneront John loin de moi pour toujours. Je serai laissé seul une fois de plus, avec de nouvelles plaies à panser. Tu vois pourquoi je ne peux pas m'y risquer? " termina Drago amèrement.

Voilà le vrai Drago, celui de qui je suis tombé amoureux. Juste un petit garçon effrayé de ses sentiments dont personne ne se préoccupe. Harry l'avait beaucoup aidé, mais à sa mort, il était retourné à la case départ. Je sais ce qu'il ressent parce que je suis passé par là moi aussi. Il ne sais pas comment surmonter ses peurs.

"Je vais t'aider" dis-je "Mon père a quelques contacts, crois-le ou non. Ce ne sera pas difficile de…"

"Tu ne comprends pas" me coupa-t-il "**Harry** était le bon, Weasley! Ils ne lui auraient rien refusé. Harry était la seule raison pourquoi ils nous auraient permis d'adopter John. Paunchy m'a averti à moi tout seul de convaincre le stupide Ministère que je peux être un père."

Alors, la voilà, la raison. Paunchy n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Drago. Je suppose qu'elle était vraiment contente de couler tous ses espoirs. Qu'elle soit maudite!

"Tu vas simplement laisser tomber sans te battre, Drago?"

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Ce n'est pas si simple."

"Ça ne l'est jamais!"criai-je "Voilà pourquoi tu dois te battre. Ce n'est pas parce que cette sorcière idiote t'a dit de reculer que tu dois lui obéir! Ce n'est pas le Drago Malefoy que je connais. En fait, ce ne serait que ce qui le ferait continuer!"

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans Harry."

"Oui, tu peux!"

Il secoua violement la tête. "Non, Harry était ma force. Je ne supporterai pas…"

Je ne devrais pas être en colère contre Harry mais je le suis. En colère et terriblement jaloux. Je sens mon humeur monter. Génial…

"Et que fais-tu de **moi**?" demandai-je, me détestant de le faire.

"Toi? Je ne sais pas."

"Est-ce que le fait que je t'aimes compte pour quelque chose?"

"Justement" répondit-il instantanément "Pourquoi diable m'aimes-tu? Comment est-ce arrivé? Je ne comprends pas!"

"Je ne te l'expliquerai pas à nouveau!"

"Tu aimais Harry!"

"Et je l'aimes toujours. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. L'amour n'est pas qu'un sens unique."

Il me tourna de nouveau le dos et soupira. Je ne peux plus rien faire désormais. Ça me brise le cœur mais c'est l'heure de rentrer chez moi.

"Je ramène John à l'orphelinat" dis-je en me tournant pour quitter, une grosse boule prise dans ma gorge.

Il m'arrête.

"Tu t'en vas?"

"Eh bien, oui" dis-je, ennuyé "Tu as besoin de trouver ce que tu veux, Drago. Seul. Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi."

"Vas-tu revenir?"

Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu si terrifiée de toute ma vie. Son regard me surprend. Je ne planifiais pas de revenir bientôt mais mon cœur est attendri et tout ce que je fais, c'est acquiescer. Oui, je vais revenir. N'est-ce pas toujours ce que je fais? Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

"Tu as pleuré pour lui, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il alors que je faisais un pas hors de la chambre.

Il parle de Harry. C'est une bonne chose, non?

Je me retourne. "Bien sur."

"Eh bien pas moi. Pas comme je l'aurais du." Il s'assied sur son lit et fixe le sol. Il semble épuisé.

"Mon père ne m'a jamais permis de pleurer. De fausser des larmes, c'était une chose. Mais de pleurer pour vrai… Jamais. La première fois que j'ai pleuré pour vrai, c'était quand Harry m'avait laissé. Savais-tu qu'il m'avait laissé?" Je devais avoir un visage choqué car il continua.

"Je vois que tu ne le savais pas. Quand Harry et moi avons été ensemble pour la première fois, j'étais tellement en déni. Je me battais contre ce que je ressentais avec toute la force que je possédais. À la fin, ça ne voulait plus rien dire car j'étais déjà fou amoureux de lui. Quand il m'a laissé, c'était comme si quelque chose me déchirait."

Je restai silencieux, portant attention à chacun de ses mots.

"C'est parce qu'il m'a vu pleurer qu'il est revenu." Sa voix tremblait. "Je… Je me suis promis que je ne pleurerais plus jamais, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Même quand il est mort, je ne pouvais pas me laisser pleurer car si je le faisais, ça rendrait les choses si vraies. Ça serait la fin et je n'étais pas prêt à l'affronter. Il était si jeune. Sa mort était si stupide." Il ferma les yeux et je m'assieds à ses cotés, voulant désespérément le toucher mais ayant peur de le faire. "Je savais que si je pleurais il ne reviendrait pas comme il l'avait fait auparavant… Parce que c'était définitif. La mort est définitive. Je ne savais simplement pas comment la surmonter. Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens. Je…"

Il se cache le visage dans les mains. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir souffrir ainsi. Ses sanglots silencieux me brisent le cœur. Je le tire vers moi et embrasse son corps tremblant.

"Laisse tout sortir, Drago," murmurai-je.

Il cache son visage sur mon épaule et je la sens se mouiller de ses larmes. Il laisse finalement sortir un sanglot strident et je le serre encore plus fort dans mes bras. Entre deux sanglots, il murmure quelque chose à propos de Harry et moi mais je ne peux pas entendre de quoi il s'agit.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait du bien de le supporter. J'embrasse doucement sa tempe.

"Je me sens coupable," murmura-t-il après un moment, lorsque la tempête sembla s'être terminée.

De la porte, j'entends un son de pas et je sais que John nous épie Drago ne semble pas le remarquer.

"Quoi?" demandai-je en un murmure.

"Je me sens coupable parce que je t'aimes," murmura-t-il si bas que pendant un moment je me demandai si j'avais bien entendu.

"Quoi?" dis-je en arrêtant de respirer.

"Tu m'as entendu, Weasley," dit-il, amusé.

Drago Malefoy reviens. Je souris. Et soudainement ça me frappe. Il m'aime. Mon cœur arête de battre pour recommencer à battre à plein régime.

"Tu te sens coupable, alors" murmurai-je.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Je sais. Je sais ce que tu ressens."

"Te sens-tu coupable, toi aussi?"

Nous nous fixâmes.

"Oui. Je crois que c'est normal de se sentir comme ça."

Il acquiesce. "Crois-tu que Harry nous haïrait pour cela?"

"Non, je ne crois pas." Et ensuite je lui dis tout à propos de la lettre. Il semble terriblement en colère au début, se sentant utilisé et trahi, mais après quelques insultes à Harry, il se rassit sur le lit et soupire profondément.

"Très bien," murmura-t-il. "Il aurait pu laisser quelque chose pour moi aussi. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait?"

"Je crois… que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour toi de l'apprendre…"

"Mais pourquoi l'était-ce pour toi?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne ressentais rien pour moi d'autre que du mépris."

Il marmonna et fit un geste impatient de la main.

"Il aurait pu dire quelque chose! Pas juste à propos de nous mais à propos de…"

"_Sa mort"_ flotte dans l'air. Drago ne peut pas le dire, même maintenant. Il a commencé à guérir, oui, mais ça prendra du temps avant qu'il puisse en parler sans que la douleur ne le déchire.

"Je ne crois pas que l'on aurait pu l'empêcher, même si nous l'avions voulut. C'était fait pour arriver."

"Eh bien, c'est stupide et sans bon sens," cria-t-il, sa voix se répercutant à travers la chambre. "Je n'accepterai jamais ce qui s'est produit. Il était le putain de Survivant! Il aurait du mourir vieux et à mes côtés! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça? Comment a-t-il pu me laisser tomber?"

"C'était son choix!" criai-je en retour.

"Mais bien sur que ça l'était. Il savait ce qui allait arriver!"

"Il n'en était pas certain. En puis, il ignorait comment ça allait arriver, alors qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire?"

"QUELQUE CHOSE! Il aurait dû faire **quelque chose**! Il a eu le rêve pour une raison!"

"OUI. Et je souhaiterais savoir quelle était cette raison! Peut-être que le rêve était un avertissement, ou peut-être un appel pour qu'il soit prêt. Je l'ignore!" Je sens des larmes dans mes yeux. "Ne crois-tu pas que je n'ai pas détesté Harry? Je sais ce que tu ressens maintenant parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai lu la lettre! J'ai pleuré et je l'ai maudit de ne pas nous en avoir parlé et de me donner sa bénédiction pour être avec toi! Comment penses-tu que je me suis senti?"

"Il ne m'aimait pas" dit Drago en s'effondrant sur le sol, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

"Mais oui. Il t'aimait tellement. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a rien dit. C'est parce qu'il t'aimait qu'il m'a écrit plutôt qu'à toi. Il voulait que je prenne soin de toi.

"Je ne suis pas un cas de charité," cria-t-il, enragé.

"Bien sûr que non, Drago. Il savait que je t'aimais. Il savait que, même si ça faisait mal, tout s'arrangerait éventuellement, et que nous serions bien tous les deux." Je m'assieds à coté de lui et le serrai contre moi alors qu'il sanglotait. "J'ignore les mystères de la vie et la mort. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous nous avons toujours l'un l'autre et un jour nous le reverrons."

Alors qu'il me serrait fort contre lui, je réalisai que je pleurais aussi. Nous devions avoir l'air vraiment idiot. Je me demandai ce que John pensait de nous. Il allait probablement changer d'avis à propos de rester après avoir réalisé à quel point nous étions déglingués. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois qui se tient dans la porte. Je lui souris et il me sourit faiblement en retour. Drago lève la tête pour voir la raison de mon sourire et ses yeux rencontrent ceux de John.

C'est un moment très étrange mais en même temps quelque chose en moi me dit que ça devait être ainsi. Peut-être que Harry nous surveille. Peut-être que c'est notre destin qui se joue. Harry n'avait pas peur de son destin alors nous ne devrions pas avoir peur du nôtre.

Drago essuie ses larmes et étire son bras vers John, l'appelant silencieusement. Celui-ci approche lentement mais quand il arrive finalement près de nous, il serre ses bras autour du cou de Drago.

C'est une scène très mignonne. Je suis fier d'être là pour y assister.

"Nous allons nous battre," dit Drago, me regardant par-dessus l'épaule de John. Je sourit.

Nous y sommes.

Le processus de guérison est commencé.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Le point de vue de Drago

Ça fait deux ans depuis la mort de Harry. Même si parfois je me surprends à lui en vouloir de m'avoir laissé tomber, le sentiment ne dure pas longtemps. Maintenant, j'ai Ron pour m'aider à passer au travers et je l'aime plus chaque jour. Ça m'a prit du temps à retrouver un équilibre, mais me voici.

Les choses entre moi et Ron sont biens. Ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de sexe à présent. C'est une histoire d'amour.

À l'instant où je mets mon blouson, j'entends un bruit de cassure depuis le salon. Je soupire mais je ne prends pas la peine d'aller voir ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux pas être en colère aujourd'hui. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je me coiffe, Ron entre dans la salle de bain, essoufflé, et me dis entre deux respiration que tout va bien. Je m'étais promis de ne pas m'en préoccuper mais c'est plus fort que moi.

"Étiez-vous encore, toi et John, en train de jouer au soccer dans le salon?" Demandai-je. À travers le miroir, je vois Ron rougir.

"Euh… Bien… Oui?" dit-il, incertain.

Mes mains agrippèrent le peigne. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez brisé, cette fois?"

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lancé un _Reparo _sur ton cigne en cristal et il est comme neuf!" dit-il joyeusement.

Je sens ma colère augmenter mais je compte jusqu'à dix pour ne pas perdre patience.

_Pas aujourd'hui_, me dis-je intérieurement.

"Arrange-toi pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, Weasley" l'avertis-je froidement. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas prêt?"

"Je le suis," répondit-il, ennuyé.

Je le regarde et soupire à la vue de son vieux jeans et son affreux gilet brun que lui a fait sa mère. Certains pourraient penser que deux ans seraient suffisants pour intégrer un peu de sens de la mode dans sa tête, mais après avoir essayé très fort, j'ai réalisé que c'était sans espoir. Il aime mettre des vêtements de tous les jours **tout le temps**. C'est confortable, dit-il. Honnêtement, je crois qu'il le fait simplement pour me mettre en colère.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne veux pas être en colère. Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons visiter la tombe de Harry et je suis déjà trop nerveux. Nous avons choisi une heure où nous pensons qu'il n'y aura pas personne. Ron agit très bien, même s'il jouait** encore** au soccer dans le salon. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon jour pour le narguer à propos de ses fringues. Je mets le peigne dans la pharmacie et je vais à ma chambre où il prend un manteau en cuir de dragon dans le placard. Mon placard est rempli de ses vêtements maintenant.

C'est plus que parfait depuis que nous habitons ensemble.

"Ron," l'appelai-je.

"Si tu veux que je me change-"

"Pas du tout," dis-je rapidement en l'enlaçant par derrière. "T'es parfait. J'aime le manteau."

"Drago…"

"Je suis sérieux." Dis-je avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. "Tes vêtement sont parfaits. Je suis désolé. Je suis juste…"

"Je sais" Il embrasse ma main et ensuite se retourne pour embrasser mes lèvres. "Tu crois que tu peux faire ça?"

Je ricane.

"Bien sur, je peux!" Et ensuite je change de sujet. "Est-ce que John est prêt? "

"Oui."

"Ok alors, allons-y!"

Je vais au salon chercher la clé qui se trouve sur la table. John est assis paisiblement sur le sofa, ressemblant à un ange. Bien sûr. Un ange qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait brisé mon cygne en cristal. Je lui lance un regard froid en passant et il me sourit tendrement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Son adoption a prit beaucoup de temps mais ça valait le coup, et Ron était avec moi tout le long. Ça peut ne pas en avoir l'air, mais nous sommes une famille heureuse. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que John et Ron ne foutent pas tout en l'air régulièrement, comme quand ils jouent au soccer dans le salon…

"Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas jouer à des jeux de Moldus dans la maison?" demandai-je.

"Je sais, je sais," répondit John.

"Ça n'en a pas l'air."

"J'étais simplement…"

"Nous sommes tous nerveux, voilà tout." dit Ron en entrant dans le salon avec un énorme bouquet dans la main. "Est-ce que nous y allons?"

Nous sortons tous et plus tard nous nous trouvons devant le cimetière des sorciers. Je tremble mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. De quoi est-ce que j'aurais l'air? Je suis un Malefoy. Je suis censé être fort. Ron ne semble pas y croire. Il me prend la main et la serre. Nous faisons un pas dans le cimetière et John nous demande s'il peut nous attendre dehors. Il n'aime pas les cimetières, explique-t-il.

"C'est Ok, John" dis-je. "J'aimerais rester ici, moi aussi."

Ron m'oblige à le regarder. "Nous pouvons encore partir si tu veux."

Mais je secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour baisser les bras. C'est le temps de faire face. Ron est là, à mes cotés, me donnant toute la force dont j'ai besoin. Il est là pour moi depuis si longtemps que c'est étrange de penser à ma vie sans lui.

"Allons-y, la belette" l'agaçai-je.

Il sourit. "D'accord, la fouine."

Nous marchons côte à cote, main dans la main, s'appuyant sur l'autre pour du support. Ce n'est pas facile d'être ici. La tombe de Harry est entouré de différente type de fleur ou des lettre de gens qui l'admiraient et pensent encore à lui comme à un héro. Au milieu de la tombe, il y a une photo moldue de lui. Je n'aurais pu le supporter si ça avait été d'une autre façon. Par les pissenlits qui se trouvaient sur le sol, je réalise qu'Hermione est déjà passée. Je regarde Ron placer le bouquet à côtés d'eux et nous restons tous les deux pendant un long moment, perdus dans nos propres souvenirs et pensées.

Je vois les yeux de Ron s'emplir de larmes et mes lèvres tremblent. Je ne veux pas pleurer alors je fais ce que je dois faire.

"Je voudrais dire quelques mots" dis-je en prenant Ron par surprise.

"Vraiment?" dit-il en semblant à la fois curieux et déconcerté.

"Oui. En fait, c'est plus comme une question."

Ron fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il attend que je demande ce que je veux demander.

Je m'éclaircie la gorge et commence de façon solennelle;

"Harry, je te déteste toujours de m'avoir abandonné, mais je t'aime tellement que je t'ai déjà pardonné. En outre, tu m'a envoyé Ron, et même si je n'aime pas l'avouer trop souvent, il est merveilleux, et je l'aime aussi."

Ron a les larmes aux yeux à nouveau. Le bout de mon doigt caresse sa paume.

"Si tu étais ici," dis-je sur le même ton de voix continu, "j'aurais aimé te poser une question."

Je prends une pause avant de continuer.

"_Que penserais-tu d'une partie à trois?"_

Ron pouffa. "Quoi? C'est **ça** que tu voudrais lui demander?"

Je le regardai. "Oui. Peux-tu penser à autre chose?"

Ron semble être en état de choc.

"Je veux dire, nous nous aimons tous. Je crois que Harry aurait adoré l'idée, " expliquai-je calmement.

Je regarde la photo de Harry. Il est si mignon. Les choses ne me semblent pas si terribles maintenant que je me suis habitué à l'environnement. Je sais que ça semble terrible de penser comme ça mais c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de rester concentré où je vais éclater. Harry va comprendre.

Ron aussi. Ils savent tous les deux que c'est mon mécanisme d'auto-défense.

"C'est ton tour, maintenant, Ron." Dis-je.

"As-tu déjà fini?"

"Oui. Je ne suis pas un très grand parleur. "

"Tu m'as presque eu." dit-il. Je lui tire la langue et il rit doucement. "Eh bien, tout ce que je veux dire c'est: Mon pote, peu importe où tu te trouves, j'espère que tu es heureux. Tu nous manque énormément à tous et je sais qu'un jour nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, n'est-ce pas? Tu l'as écrit toi-même." Il reste silencieux un moment. "Je veux que tu saches que nous sommes bien même si Drago me rends fou parfois." Je renifle. "John vit avec nous maintenant et nous en sommes vraiment heureux."

"Sauf quand vous jouez au soccer dans le salon," murmurai-je.

Ron sourit

"Oui, sauf dans ces occasions. John est tout ce que tu pensais qu'il était. Il va aller à Poudlard. Il est très excité et nous le sommes aussi. Tu aurais du le voir quand il a reçut sa lettre! Nous avons l'impression qu'il sera meilleur que toi au Quidditch."

"Il sera aussi à Serpentard" ajoutai-je avec fierté.

Ron me jette un regard outragé.

"Pas question. Il sera à Gryffondor. "

"Tu ne lis pas bien les signaux, Weasley."

"Ce n'est pas un morveux, Malefoy. En outre, toute ma famille est allée à Gryffondor. "

"Et toute ma famille, à Serpentard!"

Ron grogna.

"Si Harry était ici, il aurait été d'accord avec moi, ce qui fait que nous sommes deux, alors John ira à Gryffondor."

"Scandaleux!" objectai-je.

"Mord-moi!"

"Oh, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Weasley. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!"

Nous nous sourions, oubliant temporairement notre tristesse et notre douleur. Je regarde la photo de Harry à nouveau et je réalise que mon cœur n'est plus vide désormais. Il est toujours avec moi et maintenant j'ai Ron et John pour le remplir, eux aussi. Ron m'a réappris à aimer.

"Tu sais, Harry, quand nous nous verrons de nouveau, je vais te botter le cul," dis-je sans méchanceté. "Maintenant, pour finir, je vais chanter Easy Lover."

Ron me regarde, amuse.

"Quoi?"

"Tu m'as entendu. C'est un hommage à la mémoire de Harry. C'était sa chanson préférée, tu te souviens? Il la chantait à Cho Chang parce qu'elle était l'essence de la chanson."

"Oh mon Dieu. C'est vrai! C'était tellement une…"

"Fille facile," concluais-je sagement.

Ron rit. Je me demande si c'est sain de rire dans un cimetière. Je suis sûr que Harry ne s'en formaliserait pas.

"Alors, veux-tu chanter, Ron?" demandai-je.

"Bien sûr."

Et je commence;

'_Easy lover, she'll get a hold on you, believe it. Like no other, before you know it you'll be on your knees… She's an easy lover, she'll take your heart but you won't feel it. She's like no other and I'm just trying to make you see…'_

Ensuite Ron chante;

'_She's the kind of girl you dream of...' _We both make a throwing up sound._ 'Dream of keeping hold of; you'd better forget it, you'll never get it. She will play around and leave you, leave you and deceive you, better forget it, oh, you'll regret…'_

Et nous enchaînons;

'_And don't try to change her, just leave it, leave it. You're not the only one, ooh, seeing it believing. It's the only way you'll ever know… Easy lover, she'll get a hold on you, believe it. She's like no other, before you know it you'll be on your knees…'_

Nous continuons à chanter en faussant mais en le faisant joyeusement. C'était comme ça que Harry l'aimait. Pour tout le monde qui passent – et un groupe de sorcière passe justement en ce moment – nous devons avoir l'air de vrais fous, mais on s'en fou. Voilà de quoi la vie est faite. Tu continues de sourire même quand tu t'effondres.

Quand la chanson est finie, Ron et moi nous soutenons et passons plusieurs minutes dans le silence. Je ferme les yeux et je prie. Il est 6 heures, l'heure magique. Tout autour, le ciel vire au rose clair et nous entoure. C'est comme si les étoiles tombaient et ça me prend un moment avant de réaliser que je pleure.

"On t'aime, Harry," dis-je à voix basse.

C'est l'heure de partir. Ron me prend la main et nous marchons jusqu'à l'entrée où nous attends John.

Je sens quelque chose caresser ma joue mais je suppose que ce n'est que le vent et mon imagination trop fertile.

Une soudaine certitude vient à moi. Ce n'est pas définitif. Ce n'est pas la fin. Un jour… Un jour, nous nous reverrons.

"Es-tu prêt pour la fête des Weasley?" demanda Ron.

Oh, merde…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le point de vue de Harry

Quelques pieds plus loin, Harry regarde les amoureux s'éloigner. Il est content que Drago ne souffre plus, qu'ils aient pu trouver de l'amour entre eux. Harry les aime trop pour les savoir blessé. Il sourit et pense à eux en train de chanter _Easy Lover_ pour lui. Il souhaiterait les voir à nouveau mais ça n'est pas permis.

"Nous serons réunis, un de ces jours." murmura-t-il en soufflant un baiser dans le vent.

Quelqu'un apparaît derrière lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il regarde derrière lui et voit Sirius grimaçant.

"Allons! Le paradis attends," dit-il.

Harry se redresse et soupire.

"Ne sois pas triste, Harry. La seule chose entre vous, c'est le **temps**. C'est seulement une question de temps."

"Je sais, c'est juste que je…"

"Tu t'interroge à propos d'une partie à trois?" blagua Sirius.

Harry fit la grimace. "Oui, c'est exactement ça."

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais cru que les esprits pouvaient pleurer. Il regarda

Ron et Drago une dernière fois et sourit.

"**Un jour, nous nous reverrons. "**

"Maintenant, allons s'amuser avec ton père." Dit Sirius, rayonnant avant de disparaître dans l'air.

FIN!

La chanson **_Easy Lover_** est chantée et écrite par _Philip Bailey _et_ Phil Collins._

J'arrive pas à y croire… C'est fini… J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de ma vie vient de finir! Essuies une larme Wah! J'ai fini! Fini, fini, fini! Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi, en espérant que vous suiviez une éventuelle prochaine fic, de mon cru cette fois. Qui sait? Peut-être un jour! Pour ceux qui avez lu la fic après la parution du dernier chapitre, les reviews sont toujours acceptées, même nécessaires, parce que je TIENS à savoir ce que mes lecteurs adorés pensent de moi! Je vous aime, encore merci d'avoir suivi, vous êtes géniaux!


End file.
